If You Will
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Embry Call imprints on tiny quiet Anna Fuller. How is he supposed to ask her out when he himself is so shy?
1. Ch 1 Anna's Honor

**I have never written about Embry. I think everyone knows my favorite wolf boy from Twilight is Paul. I've done a Jared story, a Quil story and even a couple of Jake stories. This is my first attempt at an Embry story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 1** – Anna's Honor

His eyes scanned the hallways of La Push High. He was looking for her. He was looking for the girl who haunted his dreams at night and plagued his mind during the day. He wanted to ask her out or ask her to come over and do homework together. He wanted to ask her anything and everything and he wanted her to say yes. But he'd never even spoken more than five words to her. She was quiet as a mouse and he was shy around people who he wasn't close with. Then he saw her. Anna Fuller. His brown eyes lit up when he saw her walking down the hallway. She was so tiny compared to him. She was a good foot shorter then he was which placed her at about 5'6", everything about her was tiny. He was scrawny but she was petit. But she was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Embry felt someone nudge his right shoulder and then felt someone nudge his left shoulder. He was taken from his thoughts as his eyes broke from her tiny form as she was getting into her locker which was directly across from his. He looked to his right and left and saw Jake and Quil standing there with knowing smirks on their faces. Embry groaned audibly. "Shut up."

Jake and Quil both couldn't help chuckling. They knew Embry had imprinted on the tiny beauty but he was so shy he'd yet to make a move on her. No one else in the pack knew about his imprinting and Jake and Quil were his best friends of course he'd tell them they could keep her out of their thoughts when everyone was phased.

Embry couldn't stop his eyes as they went up and down her body and sort of glued to her jean covered rear. His super hearing had him hearing unimaginable things when she walked down the hall. He swore when her jean covered thigh rubbed together they were calling his name. _Embry – Embry – Embry._

"Embry…"

Embry snapped out of his delusion once again as he glared at Jake. "Can you guys just leave me alone?"

Jake shook his head. "Man, just go ask her for her number or something. You do realize she's gone to school with us her whole life right?"

Embry rolled his eyes as he huffed out a sigh. They had every class together as juniors and he'd imprinted on her a few weeks ago. She was so beautiful her tanned skin and her waist length jet black hair looked like spun silk as it hung like curtains down her back. She had the most amazing grey eyes and the cutest smile and laugh. He just wished it was him making her laugh.

Embry watched as she closed her locker and started to walk down the hallway. Naturally Paul had to screw with her and knock her books out of her hands. "Watch it short shit!"

Embry growled quietly under his breath.

Jake gripped his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Easy man, remember Paul doesn't know you imprinted on her."

If he wasn't a pack member he would've ripped his throat out a long time ago. Paul was arrogant and rude and would continue to be an ass until he imprinted. Most of the pack was certain he would be the same even after he imprinted, but only time would tell; since he hadn't actually done it yet.

Embry walked over and squatted down and helped her grab her books. She looked up at him with those big grey eyes and he nodded slightly. "Hey Anna, I'm sorry about Paul. I wish he'd grow up."

Anna was almost surprised to see Embry Call squatting down in front of her in his black jeans and black Green Day t-shirt on. His shaggy hair was partially in his eyes when he would look down but he was always so nice to her. "It's okay Embry. It's not your fault Paul's a dick – I mean jerk." Her cheeks tinged pink slightly when she said a dirty word in front of him. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you in Algebra." She watched as he nodded and she stood up and walked towards class.

She had always liked Embry. He was always so sweet and always had the best timing when it came to rescuing her from Paul Lahote. Paul Lahote had officially picked on her since they were in fifth grade. He was the biggest jerk and once he had his growth spurt six months ago he was a bigger jerk. The girls fawned and fell all over him because along with his growth spurt; came muscles and whatever he happened to be packing in his pants. He was with a different girl every week practically he probably changed girlfriends more than he changed underwear.

Anna shook her head as she walked into Algebra and took her seat. Her grey eyes roamed over to the door of the classroom as Embry walked in a few minutes after she's sat down and he took his seat which was directly to her right. He always smelled so good like a rough woodsy scent; it had to be the cologne he was wearing. Her eyes would sneak glances at him and she noticed he had a habit of bouncing his left leg a lot. Every once in a while he would switch and bounce the right leg, but nine times out of ten it was his left knee bouncing up and hitting the underside of the desk he was sitting at.

Anna could see Embry was looking for something out of the corner of her eye and then noticed he didn't have a pen to write with. She slipped her hand in her back pocket and pulled out a pen and held it out for him. She watched as he reached out to take it. As their fingers brushed against each other Anna felt butterflies rolling and tumbling in her stomach.

"Uh - Thanks Anna." Embry smiled softly. She nodded at him and went back to writing the problems down from the board. His insides did a complete flip flop when her fingers touched his. God he was a wuss. He wrote all the problems down and spent the remainder of class inhaling Anna's scent; trying to memorize it. Lilacs; she always smelled like lilacs. It was a light scent but he could never get enough of it.

Once class was finally over Embry jogged to catch up with Anna, but before he could even get to her Paul was right there messing with her again. He was walking by and stuck his arm out as she passed him and hit her in the nose. He laughed loudly and it echoed down the hallway. "Maybe if you were a little taller you wouldn't be running into people, short shit."

Anna felt the smack on her nose and it hurt slightly not as much as she thought it would; but her vision got blurry. She didn't have a chance to duck. She touched her nose and looked down and noticed her hand had blood on it. Anna suddenly felt someone behind her and looked up and saw Embry standing there.

Embry looked down and his eyes widened at the blood coming from Anna's nose. He turned into the first class room and pulled some tissue from the desk and was back at Anna's side within seconds. He carefully put the tissue against Anna's nose. "Sorry." He mumbled when she winced.

Anna nodded as Embry moved her over and held onto her upper arms as she slid down the lockers and sat down. "I'm okay Embry. I don't think it's broken; he didn't get me that hard. He just hit it just right and made it bleed."

"I'm sorry Anna." Embry sighed heavily. "I guess I'm always apologizing for Paul." He blinked when she touched his hand. He didn't realize he was still holding the tissue on her nose. Embry felt torn inside. Why should he have to apologize for the dumb shit Paul does? He shouldn't be treating any girl this way; especially not his imprint! "Tilt your head back a little, it will clot and then stop bleeding in a few minutes." He could feel his temper suddenly spiraling out of control, Paul was still just laughing it up thinking everything was a big fat joke.

Embry stood up with his hands balled into fists at his sides as he fixed Paul with a death glare. He couldn't help but let out an audible growl as he stalked over to Paul.

Paul had been laughing his ass off and suddenly stopped as he heard the low growl and then noticed the look on Embry's face. Paul's eyes danced between Embry and Anna and he was suddenly becoming aware of what was going on. Before he knew what was happening Embry lunged at Paul and his right fist plowed into Paul's nose.

Before anymore fist could fly Embry was unceremoniously yanked back by two sets of hands and drug down the hallway and jerked through the door leading to the outside.

Anna's eyes were wide. What the hell had just happened?

Did Embry Call just defend her honor?


	2. Ch 2 Embry Pissed Off

**Chapter 2** – Embry Pissed Off

Once Jake and Quil had gotten Embry into the trees he jerked free of them and bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried taking some deep calming breaths.

Jake and Quil both stayed in case he tried going back into the school to go after Paul again. Jake smirked. "I've never really seen Paul go down that hard."

Quil chuckled. "You had to of hit him full force Embry."

Embry looked at his two best friends. "I couldn't stop myself. I saw the blood and I just lost it."

Jake frowned. "What happened?"

Embry rolled his eyes." He was screwing with her again she went to walk by and he stuck his arm out and popped her in the nose. It wasn't broken he just hit her hard enough to make her bleed."

A deep groan echoed through the woods as all three sets of eyes watched as Paul and Jared walking into the trees and blood still pouring out of Paul's nose all down the front of his white t-shirt. "Fuck Embry, did you really have to hit me that hard?"

Embry glared at Paul and let out a growl. "You made her bleed I figured it was your turn you asshole."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose as he scowled at his pack brother. "Dude all you would've had to of done was tell me you imprinted on the little bitch and I would've left her alone."

"PAUL!" Jake warned.

Embry took a step towards Paul. "Look…" Jake grabbed Embry's arm and pulled him back slightly. "Look dickhead, who I imprint on, is none of your business. The fact that you would treat any female like that makes me want to punch a hole in your face. I don't care if she's an imprint or just some random whore you picked up to screw she still deserves RESPECT. And I shouldn't have to be telling you this. This is shit you should already know. You've done this to her since the fifth grade dude. When is enough actually enough with you? You made her bleed maybe next time you can take her head off. I shouldn't have to tell you this either, but grow the hell up Paul."

Jared stepped back out of the situation as well as Quil. Neither of them had ever seen Embry this made before. The first night he phased was the maddest he'd ever been in his life. He got generally annoyed but for him to get that pissed off THAT fast they knew it was true. Embry had imprinted on Anna. And Paul had made his imprint bleed whether on purpose or by accident, Embry had every right to go after Paul so extremely. Embry had always been dubbed the quiet one of the group. If Paul kept screwing with his imprint Embry wasn't bound to stay quiet much longer.

Embry started to jog into the woods when he stopped and looked back at Paul. "And Paul if you ever call her a bitch again; we – you and me will have BIG problems." Embry said it was such finality Paul took it as a threat and not a warning. Embry jogged off into the trees, he'd been watching the high school parking lot the whole time he was having words with Paul and he'd seen Anna get in her car and leave. He was going to go over to her house and make sure she was ok.

Embry actually made it to her house before she did, he sat on the porch.

Anna pulled her little Honda Civic hatchback into her driveway and was pleasantly surprised to see Embry sitting on her front porch steps. She got out and as she watched up to the door she smiled softly. "Embry what are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

Embry stood up as she came to a stop in front of him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're nose is swelling slightly. Can I help with anything?" Embry had a pained expression on his face as she nodded and walked up the steps and unlocked the door and let him follow her inside. He watched as she placed her backpack on the kitchen table and walked around to the other side of the breakfast nook and grabbed a small plastic Ziploc bag and handed it to him.

She cleared her throat softly. "Can you fill that with ice while I go change my shirt? I don't want the blood to stain it." She watched as he nodded. "I'll uh be right back." She was already un-tucking her shirt from her jeans when she disappeared up stairs to her room. She pulled it up and over her head as she thumbed through the t-shirts hanging in her closet and grabbed a blue t-shirt out and pulled it on. She grabbed the stained one and went back downstairs.

Embry was leaning against the counter waiting patiently for her. He watched as she filled the sink with water and dawn dish soap and submerged her shirt in it and then dried off her hands.

Anna turned around and hadn't realized Embry was standing so close. She looked up and noticed his eyes were two different shades of brown. The outer ring was dark brown almost black looking and as the circle went around the black dot in the middle it got to be a nice light brown color; not really a chocolate color but more of a mocha color. She felt a set of hands on her hips as he gently lifted her as if she weighted nothing at all and placed her on the counter in front of him so they could be eye to eye. Her shortage of height made it difficult for him to look directly into her eyes without him having to be bent into a question mark.

Embry made a face as he put his hand under her chin and lifted face slightly to look up as he looked at her nose. The bleeding had stopped and he walked over and got a paper towel from the rack and soaked it and then rung all the water from it and went back over and stood in front of her again. He began to gently dab the paper towel around her nose and mouth where the blood hand dried on her skin; saying he was sorry every few minutes when she would physically wince. Embry didn't realize but she'd been his in the mouth as well so her top lip was swelling slightly too.

Anna sat still. No one had ever been so gentle with her before. No one had ever taken care of her. Normally if she got hurt she took care of herself. Her hand came up and folded around one of Embry's and it broke his concentration on trying to get her cleaned up. He looked her in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry – is everything – Are you ok?" Embry couldn't get a complete sentence out when she grabbed his hand.

Anna shook her head. "No I'm okay. I just – Well I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you did; from cleaning me up to punching Paul." Embry was always so quiet and when he punched Paul that was the loudest thing she'd ever seen him do and he never said a word. "I know he's one of your friends and I never expected you to do that."

Embry scowled. "Yea, well he's not that good of a friend. And if he ever messes with you again he'll be even less than whatever it is he happens to be to me." Embry sighed heavily. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just got so tired of always having to apologize for the dumb shit he does. I shouldn't have to apologize for him; he should do it himself, but I know Paul; he'll never apologize and I'm not going to stand by and let him continue to hurt you. It's wrong. I don't care if you were a complete stranger he has no business and no right to treat you or any other female that way."

Anna couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face. "My knight in shining armor." Anna shook her head negative. "You didn't scare me. I was more shocked than anything. You're always so quiet you taking a swing at Paul and connecting was the loudest thing I've ever witnessed you do before and nothing even came out of your mouth. I half expected some yelling or cussing or even a verbal warning before you swung on him and nothing; you were completely silent."

Embry nodded. "Paul obviously happens to be one of my jerkier friends. But seriously if he ever bothers you again, just tell me and I'll take care of it. I promise."

Anna's eyes widened slightly. He sounded so serious; so final in his promise and his confession. She nodded slowly. "Okay." She couldn't help agreeing to his request.

Embry heard a howl in the distance and he looked in her eyes again. "I better get going. Make sure to put lots of ice on your nose, it will help with the swelling." He gently lifted her from the counter and placed her back on her feet. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Anna nodded. "Ok. See you tomorrow." She just blinked at him when he lifted her from the counter and put her back on solid floor.

Embry cringed once he was outside. He didn't want to leave her but he knew the guys were calling him for a reason. He jogged into the tree line and phased once he stripped. He could wait to see her tomorrow.

Or could he?


	3. Ch 3 To Study Or Not

**Chapter 3** –To Study Or Not

'_Paul tell me you didn't, that you DID NOT do that to another person? Let alone Embry's imprint." _Sam growled out while snapping his teeth at the silvery wolf standing in front of him.

Paul cowered slightly at the large black wolf in front of him. _'It's not like Embry told anyone he imprinted. How was I supposed to know he imprinted on the little…girl." _Paul was wise to choose his words carefully. He had seen the look in Embry's eyes earlier when he warned him about calling her a bitch again. Out of everyone in the pack he never expected a reaction or a look like that to ever come from the shyest wolf. Paul supposed had the tables been turned he wouldn't want the others speaking or treating his imprint that way, but at this point he didn't give a shit because he was never going to imprint and hoped it stayed that way.

Sam shook his head as he stared at the younger pup. _'Embry was right he shouldn't have to tell you that, that's not the way you treat girls, not just imprints but every female in the damn world. Would you want someone to treat your mother that way?"_

Paul let out a vicious growl as he hunched down. _'Someone already did; my father!'_

'_Well obviously you got your social skills from your dad then.' _ Embry uttered flippantly as he tossed his two cents worth in which pissed Paul off even further.

Out of nowhere Paul lunged at Embry and tried dominating the fight. Embry easily rolled out of the path of Paul's snapping jaws and then sprinted forward and clamped his powerful jaws onto the scruff of Paul's neck and pinned him to the forest floor. _'I don't care if you're stronger than me Paul, I won't let you talk about my imprint that way. I don't know about the others, but I'm pretty sure Jared, Jake and Sam wouldn't allow you to do it either. I honestly don't give a rat's ass what you do to anyone else, but leave Anna alone.'_ Embry moved off of Paul and allowed him to get up.

Embry stared Paul in the eyes. _'Paul what will you do if you do this to some girl some day and it turns out she's your imprint?' _He asked honestly. Because what would Paul do? He either teases the girls at school or he sleeps with them and ditches them afterwards. _ 'You're track record with girls is bullshit. Is that really how you want to meet your imprint? By being mean to her or abusive or treating her like a whore? You need to start thinking about these things. You haven't imprinted yet, but one day you will and I hope she changes you for the better.'_

Embry shook out his fur as he jogged away over the hill. He made his point loud and clear and gave Paul food for thought at the same time. Embry stopped by the tree line of Anna's house. He knew she was living with her grandma and her mom, plus her knew about her little brother Brady Fuller, because he was starting to show signs of phasing and he was barely 13.

Embry phased as he pulled his jeans and t-shirt back on. He ran his fingers through his hair and slipped his vans back on. He looked around as he emerged from the tree line and jogged across the street and rang the door bell. A lady in her mid to late thirties opened the door.

"Hello is there something I can help you with?" Her voice asked sweetly.

Embry smiled as he stood with his hands at his sides. "Um yes is Anna here?"

"Yes sweetie she is; come on in I'll call for her." The lady opened the screen door and let him in. "Anna, you've got a visitor."

"Okay mom, I'll be right down." Anna called from upstairs. Embry could already smell her scent as he listened for her footsteps as they walked along the second floor to the stairs and before he knew it she had jogged down them and was at the bottom and smiled when she seen Embry standing inside the front door.

Anna watched as her mom went back to the kitchen to finish dinner as she walked over. "Embry, what are you doing here?" She opened the front door as they step back out onto the porch and she pulled the front door closed to give them privacy from wondering ears.

Embry turns to face her and frowns. "Well I can to see how your nose was doing. I was worried about you. I know I left in a hurry earlier. I should've stayed until someone got home for you."

Anna moved closer to Embry as she reached out and touched his forearm. "It's okay Embry, really. I'm always home alone after school for a few hours. Mom works in Forks at the hospital and grandma works for the council. It's usually just Brady and I."

Embry looked down at her small hand as it touched his forearm. Embry nodded slowly. "Well if you ever get scared or something just call and I'll come stay with you till your mom or grandma get home. I wouldn't mind honestly."

Anna smiled as a light blush exploded in her tan cheeks. "I wouldn't mind either actually." She sighed softly. "Thanks for coming to check on me. That was sweet of you."

Embry looked down and inspected her nose. "The swelling doesn't look too bad." His eyes locked with her for a brief minute. "You've been keeping the ice on it?"

Anna nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes, Dr. Call."

Embry blushed at her use of words and then laughed nervously as his heart beat sped up at her sweet voice. "I'm nowhere near a doctor I've just been in enough fights with a broken nose to know what helps."

"I know I just kind of like you taking care of me." Anna blushed again at her own confession. "You know you should probably get home. You wouldn't want to worry your mom."

Embry nodded as he pushed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Hey Anna, you wouldn't want to study for our mid-terms together would you? I don't get enough studying in and I'm sure you could help me since I know we have all of our classes together."

Anna smiled as she pushed her hands in the front of her jean pockets too. Clearly they were both nervous around each other. And they were both super shy so that was playing against them too. "Yea, I'd like that actually. I hate studying alone. It's never any fun." Anna blinked a couple of times. "So when should we start? Studying that is."

Embry thought hard for a single minute and knew his part of patrol didn't actually start until around 9 pm. "How about tomorrow after school? You can meet me at my house or whatever and we can study until about 8 or 8:30. I have work at 9."

Anna nodded as she smiled again up at Embry. He really was quite tall. "I'm sorry, this is such a random question, but how tall are you exactly? I'm 5'6" and I feel like a dwarf next to you."

Embry bent his knees so he was a foot shorter and could look in her eyes as he chuckled. "It's not my fault you're vertically challenged. I'm 6'6" or just around there." He stood up straight again as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Vertically Challenged?" Anna couldn't stop the laugh the came out of her mouth. "Jeez thanks Embry."

Embry sighed quietly as long as she continued to giggle he knew he hadn't offended her. "I better get going. So I'll see you tomorrow and we'll start studying tomorrow after school."

Anna nodded. "I was thinking of walking to school tomorrow it's supposed to be nice; so maybe we can walk to your house together."

Embry smiled. "Sounds good; later Anna."

"Yea, later Embry." Anna waved as she walked back into the house. Why didn't she start talking to Embry sooner? God he was so cute. Every time he looked in her eyes or smiled at her she felt her knees get weak and her heart flip flopped.

Thank God school went fast the following day. Embry couldn't wait to get Anna to his house so maybe they could talk more and get to know each other better. He was dying to ask her on an actual date, but he could still feel his shy side creeping just under his skin. He leaned against her locker as he waited for her. She had to stop by and see their art teacher before she left and he told her he'd wait for her. He smiled when she walked up and opened her locker and pushed a few books in and pulled a few out and slid them into her backpack.

Anna zipped up her pack and watched as Embry took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "You don't have to carry that. I'm sure yours is heavy enough without having to carry mine as well."

Embry shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. Let's head out."

Anna felt her heart do another flip flop for Embry's sweetness.

Once they got to Embry's they sat at the kitchen table and did a ton of studying. Embry tried to keep his concentration, but with Anna sitting in his house her scent was filling the house to the roof and then some.

Around 8:30 Embry walked Anna home. They honestly didn't live that far from each other. And he carried her back pack for her again. Once he got her to the front door he was standing directly in front of her and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He smiled when she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheeks.

For some reason he couldn't just let her walk away. Not after that. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back. He couldn't stop himself as he cupped her face softly and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Before he knew it her lips were responding to his and he had backed her against the side of the house. Her hands came up and had gripped the sides of his t-shirt and she pushed up on her toes so he wouldn't have to bend over that far.

Once he realized they were both running out of oxygen he pulled back and they were both panting softly trying to catch their breath.

Anna smirked up at Embry. "What took you so long?" She asked cheekily.

Embry smirked and chuckled. "I don't know. But I won't wait as long for next time."

"Really?" Anna asked hopeful.

Embry nodded. "Really." As he leaned down and captured her lips again. Embry left Anna's with pep in his step and made sure she had a smile on her face.

Things were definitely looking up.


	4. Ch 4 Busted & Embarrassed

**Chapter 4** – Busted & Embarrassed

The weeks that followed, Embry and Anna were spending a lot of time together. This afternoon, Embry took Anna to Sam and Emily's so she could meet the both of them. They were both really nice and Anna honestly didn't see what was so bad about Emily's scars she was still extremely beautiful. Anna got to meet the rest of Embry's friends, even though she knew a good portion of them already just from school alone.

Emily was making dinner for everyone and once she'd had everything in the over she shooed everyone into the living room. Anna stayed behind for a minute to get a glass of water. Emily grabbed her a glass from the cabinet; Emily was pleasantly surprised by her sweet manners. She was absolutely perfect for Embry. They were so unbelievable cute together with their shyness.

Embry noticed Anna didn't follow him, he turned going back into the kitchen and saw her leaning against the counter as her and Emily spoke quietly together. Embry would've used his wolf hearing, but he thought it was an invasion of privacy. He cleared his throat as both the ladies turned and saw him. "Everything okay Anna?" He questioned.

Anna smiled softly and caught the worried undertone in his voice. "I'm fine; just thirsty. Emily helped me get some water."

Embry frowned. "I'm sorry I forgot to offer you something to drink."

Emily giggled as she walked by and pat his shoulder. "Don't be so rough on yourself Embry. The girl just wanted some water. She wasn't moving into the stages of dehydration. She's just fine." Emily walked out of the kitchen and joined Sam and the others.

Embry could hear Emily calling them cute from the living room and could hear Sam chuckling when Jake and Quil mocked her in girlie voices. "I really am sorry. That was rude of me to not offer you something to drink."

Anna smiled softly as she shook her head negatively. "It's okay Embry; really. It's not that big a deal." Anna's eyes dropped and she noticed Embry was in his black jeans and a black rock bank t-shirt on again with his black and white sneakers. Her eyes went back up to his mocha colored eyes. She noticed Embry shuffled closer to her.

Embry smiled down at her as he noticed her hand came up and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. His hand came up and took her hand in his. "So how do you like Emily and Sam?"

Anna smiled softly as she nodded. "They are very sweet together. They sort of move together not like boyfriend and girlfriend or fiancé's. She moves; he moves. It's almost as if their two souls are linked together and they can sense each other; ya know?" Anna shook her head. "Emily is very beautiful; I can only hope I look as beautiful as her when I get older. I mean she still smiles with the scars and they completely disappear on her face. She's absolutely beautiful from head to toe."

Embry gripped Anna's hips as he slowly backed her against the kitchen counter. "Anna, you are beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." He smiled widely when she blushed at his words. Embry couldn't help himself as he leaned down and captured her lips. It was only the fourth or fifth time they'd actually kissed in the last couple of weeks, but they'd both been busy, her with studying and tutoring her little brother Brady and him with the pack. He was really hoping to take her on a first date soon and tell her about his wolfie secret soon after the first date. He didn't want to wait too long because then it felt like he was lying to her.

Anna loved the way Embry kissed her. He was forever gentle with her. She felt him grip her hips a little tighter as he lifted her from the floor and gently placed her on the counter; her legs slid apart as he stood between them but pulled her closer to his body. He couldn't help the growl that slipped into her mouth when she buried her fingers in his soft hair. She felt Embry shift closer to her as he pulled her body against his once again. She didn't think they could get any closer but she was definitely wrong.

"WHOA! Embry, Anna not in the kitchen." Quil's voice teased as he watched the two jump apart practically. "You two realize that Emily cooks in this room."

Embry turned around and glared at his pack brother. "Shut up Quil."

Anna was a blushing embarrassed mess behind Embry. Her hands covered her red heated cheeks as she attempted to stay hidden behind Embry.

Quil whistled low as he turned to leave the kitchen. "Emily and Sam are not going to like this."

"Quil, get in here and leave Embry and Anna alone!" Emily all but yelled from the living room.

Embry turned to see the red blush wreaking havoc across Anna's tan cheeks. He chuckled softly as he cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs across them in an attempted to calm her embarrassment down. Embry leaned down as he place soft kisses on her cheeks before his mouth pecked her lips softly. "I'm not sorry. I enjoy kissing you way too much to apologize. But I am sorry Quil embarrassed you like that."

Anna laughed out her embarrassment. "How can you be so nonchalant about it? Didn't he embarrass you too?"

Embry chuckled harder as he shook his head no. "Quil's been one of my best friends since birth along with Jake. The three of us are more like brothers than anything else. Not a lot surprises me or embarrasses me when it comes to those two. You'll get used to them really; well you'll get used to all of them hopefully."

Anna smiled again and couldn't help giggling when Embry pressed his lips to hers once again.

Embry enjoyed the giggle from her that vibrated against his lips, but pulled away too soon for his liking. He sighed heavily as he carefully lifted her from the counter and set her back on her feet in front of him. "Hey Anna I was thinking…I would really like to take you out on Friday if you think your mom would agree."

Anna smiled up at Embry. "Are you asking me on a date?" She almost had to crane her neck up too look him in the eyes because he was standing so close to her. He nodded as his unmistakable woodsy scent got into her nose and she could feel her knees getting weak. His mocha colored eyes locked with hers and she felt his hands grip her hips almost knowing she felt like she was going to pass out. "Embry you won over my mom a while back with your nice manners and soft voice. I highly doubt she'd be against us going anywhere alone together."

Embry couldn't keep the smile from his face as he took her hand into his and they walked into the living room to join everyone else. His eyes saw Quil sitting with his back to the doorway and his hand went out and a loud popping noise echoed in the house when Embry thwacked the back of Quil's head.

Jake chuckled as he watched Quil rubbing the back of his head. Embry had just laid stake to his claim. No one would dare embarrass Anna again; at least not with dire consequences. Paul had learned that lesson the hard way and hard kept his mouth shut and the rest of his body parts firmly away from Anna while at school. He still couldn't get over Embry's protectiveness for the small girl. But clearly when the imprint was in danger it was just all bad to the person causing the grief.

Emily lay back against Sam's chest later that night. They'd made love a couple of times and were both recuperating beautifully. Sam's lips were against her neck as he kissed the sensitive bare skin.

Her scent was vanilla and it made him hungry to devour her again, but was trying to let her recover from earlier. They didn't even stop in between the first two times; she was just in a mood as she pushed him over and practically jumped on top of him. "What are you think about Em? Something is keeping your mind busy tonight?"

"Embry and Anna..." She answered honestly.

Sam chuckled as his arms wrapped around her still naked form which were covered with just a sheet as he pulled her bare back against his chest where she was seated comfortably between his legs. "Something I don't understand you Emily. I'm sitting here." Sam's hand squeezed her naked waist through the sheet and chuckled lightly when she squirmed against him. "And we just got done making love and you're thinking about Embry and his imprint…What in the world made you think of them?"

Emily giggled as she leaned further back into Sam's arms as she shrugged. "Tonight was the first night we got to meet her. Anna is so quiet and shy just like Embry. I thought the old saying was opposites attract? I mean look at us. I'm soft and quiet and you're a loud brute. Jake and his imprint Lauren, he's dominating she's always so sweet and nice; though she doesn't take any crap from him. Of course then there's Paul and Gabby. She's high spirited and a tom boy and she honestly brings out the best in Paul. He's completely different then he was a couple of weeks ago."

Sam chuckled. "Yea who would've thought Paul would imprint; up until a couple of weeks ago I was sure he never wanted to until it actually happened."

Emily smiled as she looked up and back at Sam. "I think our little family is getting bigger."

Sam smiled down at her as he placed a peck on the end of her nose. "If you're happy; I'm happy." He said in all honesty before he claimed her lips and proceeded to start round three of their love making.

Oh yea it was going to be a long, LONG night.

And well worth the sleep loss.


	5. Ch 5 The Cold

**Chapter 5** – The Cold

Embry was so nervous he'd never actually taken out a girl on a date before. Jake had even let Embry borrow his VW Rabbit for their first date. Embry pulled up to Anna's house as he got out and tried not to bounce in place as he knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a male in jeans and a t-shirt he was definitely taller than Anna and Embry somehow thought maybe he'd been replaced.

"Are you Embry?" The deeper voice asked.

Embry nodded. "Is Anna here? And who are you?" Embry didn't miss the glare from the young man.

"Brady, Anna's brother. C'mon in she told me to tell you she's up in her room." Brady pushed screen door open and let the larger man inside the house and watched as he disappeared up stairs.

Embry stopped outside of Anna's bedroom door and knocked. He frowned when he heard some extremely loud sneezing. Embry knocked again and when he heard when he thought was Anna's voice say 'come in'. Embry pushed the door open and slowly moved through the doorway. "Anna is everything ok?"

Anna frowned as she looked up at Embry. "I don't think we're going to be able to do that date thing tonight."

Embry's frowned deepened. Her voice went from soft and sweet to raspy and rough. "What happened Anna?" Thought he had to admit her raspy voice was kind of sexy.

Anna's frown matched Embry's. "I was starting to feel crappy at school and I was trying to ignore it. I am so stupid, I was chasing Brady's dog around in the woods last night when he accidentally got out and I got caught in the rain. I didn't start feeling bad until after lunch. Now I sound like some four pack a day smoking reject."

Embry moved closer as his hand came out and touched her forehead, even with has hot as hit body temperature was, he could tell she had a fever. Suddenly worried filled him.

Anna watched as he squatted down in front of her and untied her shoes and slipped them off. "What are you doing?"

Embry smiled up at her. "You're clearly not going to make it out of this house and I'm sure as hell not letting you leave here. You're in no condition to do much. Let's stay in and watch some movies. We can go on a date when you are feeling better. Where are your mom and grandma?"

"Mom is in Port Angeles for the weekend for a conference, Grandma is in Seattle until tomorrow afternoon because of her bridge tournament and Brady is going over to Collin's house to spend the night. We've actually got the entire house to ourselves." Anna admitted.

Embry smiled softly as he grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of Anna's bed and a pillow. "C'mon if we're going to watch moves I want you comfortable." Anna nodded and smiled when Embry shoved the pillow and blanket under his right arm and his left hand went back and grabbed her hand gently as their fingers laced together and he gently pulled her behind him; leading her downstairs and to the big L shaped couch in front of the TV.

Once they sat down, Embry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer she put her hand on his chest to stop herself from being pulled. "No Embry I don't want you getting sick. You do not want this."

Embry shook his head. "I don't catch colds Anna. I've never been sick a day in my life and I refuse to sit on the couch and watch perfectly good moves with space between us. I want to help keep you warm and I want to keep you comfortable."

Anna looked up and could tell Embry was COMPLETELY serious. She finally nodded as she dropped her hand and felt Embry begin to pull her back to his side. She burrowed deeper into his side and he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Anna looked up as his mocha eyes looked down and locked onto her blue ones. "I'm sorry I ruined our first date night with my lousy cold."

Embry shook his head. "Anna I don't care if this is our first date or if we went to the movies and dinner or drove to Port Angeles and walked around or whatever. I love spending time with you. You didn't ruin anything; so we can't leave the house? Who cares, I just want to be someplace; any place really…alone with you. I know we've only been together for few weeks, but you have no idea how much you really mean to me."

Anna smiled softly as her hand went up and touched his chest through his t-shirt. "You mean a lot to me too Embry." She couldn't stop her cheeks as a blush crept into them. "I sort of had a crush on you Embry, I mean before we started hanging out and definitely before you kissed me."

Embry chuckled as he touched her pink cheek with the back of his hand and he couldn't keep the blush out of his cheeks either. "Yea I had a crush on you too." Embry leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I definitely don't have a crush on you anymore; it definitely something more. I just haven't figured it out yet." He kissed her lips once more. "So do you think we should go on a date before I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Anna couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips as she looked up at Embry wide eyed. "Did you just ask me without asking me?"

Embry chuckled again. "I really want you to be my girlfriend Anna, but there are something's you don't know about me. And I'm not exactly ready to tell you yet. Can you be my girlfriend and be patient with me?"

"Wow there's something about you I don't already know about?" Anna questioned with a smirk on her lips. "I thought I knew everything about you."

Embry shook his head. "Not this, but it's something that is important; I'm just not ready to explain it all yet. Can you trust me?" Embry asked her honestly. He hoped she could be patient with him. He knew he had to tell her about the wolf gene and the pack and the imprint. He just hoped she wouldn't run away screaming.

Anna smiled softly as she moved around slightly and sat on Embry's lap she locked eyes with his mocha once again and he leaned down and captured her lips. She might have felt terrible, but sitting with Embry and his magical touch, she couldn't have felt better. She loved the way Embry kissed her so softly and with such passion. He kissed her like they would be together forever.

Embry felt Anna pull back from his lips as she slowly moved around and her small frame was straddling his lap. Embry's lips went back to hers as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his body. Embry smirked when she gasped and how fast her body came in contact with his. "Sorry." He whispered against her lips.

Anna was breathing heavily against Embry as she laughed. "It's okay I just wasn't expecting you to do that." She leaned down and kissed his lips again before she pulled back and they eyes locked for about the millionth time that night. "You know you can touch me other places. I mean, I wouldn't let just anyone touch me, but I guess I can make an exception for my boyfriend."

Did she just give him permission to grope her? "Boyfriend; so I'm your boyfriend now?" Embry asked with a hopeful smile.

Anna giggled as she kissed his lips. "I don't see anyone else here putting in an application for the job."

Embry chuckled as he pulled her closer to his body; if that was even possibly. "Oh I'm definitely filling the application out." His lips pressed against hers again as he felt her fingers slowly weave into his hair. His hands slid from her hips back to her jean covered rear and he heard her squeak out of surprise. Embry groaned when her hips moved involuntarily against him. He had to admit he was a tad excited. As in she had given him an erection. He'd had them before growing up and most guys get their first between the ages of 12 and 15. For some reason it felt great to get one because his imprint was sitting on his lap.

After a good forty-five minute make out session, when they finally decided to calm down and watch a couple of movies.

Around 9 PM, Embry looked down and noticed Anna had fallen sleep on his chest. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Anna…" She moved around slightly before looking up at him through hazy eyes. "Do you want to get up and go to bed; I can always come back tomorrow and we can finish the movies."

Anna shook her head no as she moved around a little. "No I don't want you to leave Embry. Please don't leave."

Embry nodded. "Okay. I won't leave until you kick me out." There was no way he could leave her. She asked him to stay and he would never deny her anything. He watched as she moved around slightly and stood from the couch and let him know she'd be right back.

Anna went to the rest room and she could feel her body was just nothing but aches and pains, she knew this cold was just the beginning. Her head was slightly throby and her chest hurt and her head felt fuzzy. As she was walking down the hallway back towards the living room she leaned down and picked up a piece of paper and when she stood up she knew it was the wrong thing to do as she felt herself get a head rush. She leaned against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling. "Embry…" her eyes danced around the ceiling as she slid down the way as black spots started flashing in her eyes. She could hear Embry's footfalls coming down the hall. The blackness took over before she could say anything.

"Anna…" Embry heard her say his name but she hadn't said anything else. When he got to the hallway and saw her slumped against the wall he officially freaked out. "Oh my God, Anna…" Embry jogged over and squatted down he couldn't believe she was completely unconscious.

He stood up and ran back into the living room and grabbed his cell phone and called the only person he could think of; as he ran back into the hallway in case she woke up. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to just wake up though.

He was only too thankful when Emily answered Sam's cell phone.

"Emily, help me PLEASE!"


	6. Ch 6 2 Weeks Too Long

**Chapter 6** – 2 Weeks Too Long

Mocha colored eyes stared at the small framed girl in the big hospital bed. His Anna looked so small compared to the bed they had her in; not that she wasn't small before. He couldn't help as the worry radiated off of him. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder as his eyes were pulled from the sterile bed up to see Emily standing to his side. Embry immediately righted himself to his feet. "What did the doctor's say?"

Emily sighed heavily. "Apparently she had a dormant cold virus in her and when she got caught out in the rain last night it just completely activated the virus so much so that she not only has a cold but she's got pneumonia on top of it. Which is why they had the oxygen mask on her, they'd already started her on some strong antibiotics and are doubling up on them. They are hoping since they caught it so early they can keep it from getting out of hand."

Embry frowned as his head dropped. Emily rubbed his shoulder softly. "It's okay Embry. None of this is your fault, it's a good thing you went to see her; something could've happened and no one would've known until tomorrow when her grandma gets back. You did the right thing Embry; she's going to get better faster in the hospital."

Embry nodded somberly. Emily tried to give Embry a reassuring smile. "I called her grandma and she'll be here first thing in the morning; unfortunately her mom can get out of leaving the conference early so she won't be back until Sunday evening. Should I assume you're going to stay here with her tonight?"

Embry nodded. "Hell yea; I mean yes Emily. Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

Emily smiled softly. "Embry, it's okay to get snappy right now. I know you're worried about Anna. It's a natural reaction." Emily sighed as she pointed to the claw marks on the right side of her face. "You should've seen Sam the night these happened. It took all his control to not phase in the waiting room while the doctors and nurses helped. I know you guys get the pain and regretful feelings from him, but I remember watching his face as they wheeled me away on the stretcher and forced Sam into the waiting room."

Embry shook his head. "No, getting snappy with you would be like being rude to Mother Theresa. Em you're a second mother to me and the guys, being disrespectful right now especially when I called you guys when I needed you most is not an option. It's never an option."

Emily reached up and with her hand firmly on the back of Embry's head pulled him down as she softly kissed his forehead. "All is forgiven; sweet shy boy."

Sam walked into the room. "You ready to go Emily?"

Emily nodded as she looked from Sam to Embry. "Are you going to be okay here alone? I'm sure we can send one of your brothers to sit with you."

Embry shook his head negative. "No it's okay Em. I'll be okay. Thanks for everything."

Emily nodded as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hospital.

Embry drug the chair over next to the hospital bed and then leaned over and kissed Anna's forehead softly and watched as she moved around a little but settled back into the large bed and her breathing stayed even. He then reached above the bed and pulled on the string to shut the light off. She would need on the rest she could get. He settled his towering frame back into the chair and got about as comfortable as he could, but not before taking Anna's hand into his.

Jake snuck into the hospital past visiting hours. Well he snuck about as well as a 6 foot man could at 3 AM. Luckily no one was really paying attention or he caught the nurses all on a lunch break as he slipped in a side door and went up and walked into Anna's room. Jake chuckled softly as he seen Embry completely passed out, he had his head on Anna's stomach and Anna must've woken up at some point because her small hand was weaved into his somewhat shaggy hair.

Embry smelled something familiar as he started to stir and gently moved around, he remembered Anna waking up for a few minutes and he'd been so thrilled he nearly threw himself on top of her small frame. Instead he rested his head on her stomach and she was running her small fingers through his hair, but knew when they stopped moving she'd fallen asleep.

Embry reached up and untangled Anna's fingers from his hair and placed her hand at her side as he looked over and finally noticed the familiar scent was Jake. Embry stood from the terribly uncomfortable hospital chair and stretched out his lanky body as he walked over and followed Jake out of the room. "What's up man?" Embry asked trying to fully wake up.

Jake looked concerned for his pack brother. "How's she doing? I stopped by Sam and Emily's before I went on patrol and they told me what happened. I just finished up patrol I figured I'd come check on you."

Embry nodded. "She woke up a couple of hours ago, but it only lasted long enough for her to let me know she wasn't in any pain and was just tired. Her grandma will be here in the afternoon sometime. And even with as uncomfortable as that God awful chair is; I'm getting descent sleep; not great, but descent."

Jake nodded. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep. If you need anything just call." Jake patted Embry on the shoulder as he took off.

Embry watched as Jake left before going back into the room to the evil chair that had him twisted like a question mark. He sighed heavily. It was actually worth it to be able to stay close to Anna. There was NO way in HELL he was allowing her to stay at the hospital alone. Not only that but he could also find out how she's was really doing when the nurses came by to check on her every couple of hours.

Two weeks later, the Forks Memorial hospital was finally releasing Anna. Embry was leaning against the wall in the hallway and could see Anna's mother down at the nurses' station filling out all the proper paper work and getting Anna's antibiotics together that she would still have to take for the next couple of weeks.

Embry sighed heavily, he felt like he had practically lived at the hospital for the last two weeks. Well he pretty much had. He would get up early drive to Forks and see Anna before school, drive back to La Push go to school and then after school he'd head back to Forks to see Anna for a couple of hours and then would have to go on patrol. All the driving and running back and forth between La Push and Forks would drive anyone crazy, but it was worth it to see the smile on Anna's face every time he walked through the door to her room.

Footfalls stopping next to him brought him out of his thoughts as his eyes looked up and saw the older Fuller woman, Anna's mom. She smiled softly at him as she rubbed his shoulder. "I really wanted to thank you Embry; you've really been here for Anna for the last two weeks. I know it seemed like I was just the worst mother in the world for not coming back as soon as I found out about Anna being sick and in the hospital, but I bring in the majority of the money to pay the bills, so I just couldn't leave the conference the hospital paid me to be there."

Embry nodded. "I understand my mother is the same way. And you're welcome; I want you to know I'd do anything for Anna. I'll always protect her no matter what. She means a lot to me."

"I believe you Embry. I don't think I ever have to worry about Anna again. Brady is another story, but at least Anna is covered. All the same; thank you again." Christina looked at the young man who spoke so sweetly of her daughter. If Anna couldn't see it Christina damn sure could; the love and adoration in Embry's honest eyes. Somehow she just knew deep in her heart anytime Anna left the house with Embry Call she wouldn't ever have to worry about her. He was every bit a gentleman. Now if she could only find a guy who was an older cloned version of Embry she'd be set for life. The way Embry looked at Anna and spoke to her, she wouldn't be surprised if they actually ended up married.

Embry nodded as his eyes turned to Anna's room door as it opened and the nurse pushed her out in a wheelchair. Anna complained slightly but was silenced as the nurse said it was hospital policy. Embry nodded at the nurse. "I got this trouble maker ma'am." Anna giggled as Embry winked down at her and took the nurses place behind her as he followed Anna's mom out to the parking lot.

Christina turned to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "If you want to Embry, you can drive Anna home, I have to stop and get her prescriptions filled."

Embry smiled and watched as Anna's mom leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head and disappeared down the road. Embry leaned down and lifted Anna into his arms and carefully placed her in his truck. After a thirty minute drive, Embry lifted Anna into his arms again and was completely content with being so close to her. She rested her head on his as her lips softly brushed against his temple. He'd made her comfortable on the couch with her pillow and favorite soft blanket before he sat next to her and placed her feet in his lap. He discarded her shoes and rubbed her feet softly. He watched as her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Embry was happy she was finally home.

2 weeks was definitely 2 weeks too long.


	7. Ch 7 Truth & Fainting

**Chapter 7** – Truth & Fainting

Embry was practically bouncing off the walls of the cab of his truck. He and Anna had officially been together for six months and the summer had just barely started. Anna had started working at Sue Clearwater's book store, Embry worked at Harry's diner across the street. He thought it was ironic they worked for one of the happiest married couples in La Push. Even after Harry passed away Sue ran both places and kept the money coming in. Both businesses practically ran themselves; a little help from Leah, Seth, sue and some of the pack and it was almost as if Harry was never gone.

Embry was excited about picking Anna up for the bonfire, but was nervous. He was going to tell her tonight. They couldn't go any further in their relationship if he didn't tell her now while he had the guts to explain it and show her. Jake and Lauren both said they'd help as much as they possibly could. They knew it wasn't going to be easy for him.

Embry pulled up and barely got the truck parked and shut off as he watched Anna jog down the steps of the porch; he got out as she ran and jumped into his arms. He chuckled as he lifted her off the ground and softly kissed her lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's your rush?" Embry mumbled against her lips as he placed her on her feet in front of him.

Anna smiled brightly as she ran her thumb across his soft lips wiping her gloss from his lips; figuring peach just wasn't his color and was bound to get some type of razing from his friends if he showed up with the hint of color on his lips. "I missed you. We haven't seen each other in a couple of days because of work and plus I'm excited about the bonfire tonight."

Embry chuckled again as he watched her hop into the driver side of the truck as she sat in the middle and Embry climbed in, he made sure she buckled the lap belt on and his hand found hers immediately as their fingers laced together. Embry pulled out and headed to the beach.

Once they got there Embry started to get out of the truck, when Anna's hand on his forearm stopped him. His intense Mocha eyes locked with her blues and he smiled as he watched her unbuckle her belt as she moved around and got on her knees.

Anna pressed her forehead against his. "See, the way I figure it, is we can pretend we were running late, but only we will know we were on time." Her lips came down and touched his as he chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. Anna felt Embry pull her closer as she slowly threw one leg over his lap and sat comfortably straddled on his lap. Her back was against the steering wheel but she had enough room to move if need be.

Embry smirked into the kiss. He really did like her way of thinking. His hands started on her hips as her hands were on his shoulders. Before he knew it both of his hands grabbed her jean clad rear and enjoyed the gasp she let out against his lips when he pulled her closer. Her hands slid up his neck and buried in his hair. He loved it when she played with his hair.

Anna felt his lips detach from hers as they softly placed open mouth kisses along her jaw to her ear and then down the sensitive flesh of her neck. She knew he felt her shiver as her skin broke out in goose bumps. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his overly warm hands played with the hem of her t-shirt before the soft skin of his fingertips made contact with the flesh just above the waist of her jeans. Their make out sessions had been getting heavier and were definitely not PG rated anymore; more like PG-13 possibly moving towards the rated R category.

Embry kissed back up her neck and to her lips again; he growled against her lips as they parted and his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. Her tongue rubbed and caressed his and he nearly came unhinged in the cab of his truck. Embry slowly pulled back but couldn't help as he stole a couple more single kisses from her lips. She giggled and it was complete music to his ears. "C'mon beautiful we can't be totally late. The elders are showing up tonight."

Anna cringed. "Embry you didn't tell me the elders were coming."

Embry chuckled as he opened the door and carefully maneuvered her from his lap and set her on her feet as he slid from the truck as well. "Don't worry so much. It's normal for them to show up to the bonfire's every once in a while." Embry's hand encased Anna's as their fingers laced together and he led her down the beach to where they could both see the bonfire was just slowly being put together and lit as well.

Embry stopped next to the drift wood that would serve as places to sit plus there were blankets all spread out too. His hand dropped Anna's as his arm wound around her waist and pulled her deeper into his side. Embry leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Anna smiled up at Embry, but was pulled from her thoughts as someone said her name. She looked over and saw Emily walking over to her with her arms open. "Hey Em." Anna smiled as she welcomed the smiling woman in her arms for a warm hug.

Emily laughed as she hugged Anna. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight. We don't get together often but it's always nice to have all the boys and their girls come with like a nice big family."

Anna laughed as she pulled back. "Yea I'm glad you guys decided to do the whole get together during the night; with me working at Sue's during the day I didn't want to miss it. Though I'm sure Sue would've let me have the time off. I don't want to take advantage of her that way."

Emily nodded. "I don't blame you Sue is definitely good people. She will be coming tonight as well, so nothing to worry about there. Sue took over Harry's position on the council after he passed away. So she definitely understands the importance of the bonfires and get togethers."

"Excuse me Emily, Embry. Can I speak to Anna alone for a minute?" A baritone voice requested.

Imagine Anna's surprise when she turned around and none other than Paul Lahote was standing there with his hands shove in his pockets. Anna giggled when she heard Embry growl slightly. Anna quirked an eyebrow at Paul but looked over at Embry as he hand came up and touched the middle of Embry's t-shirt covered chest and patted it softly. "It's okay Embry.

Paul followed Anna as they walked away. He knew he could go anywhere but Embry's eyes and ears would be focused on the two of them. Paul knew Embry was just itching for him to give him a reason to beat the shit out of him for messing with Anna or hurting her. Paul wasn't stupid enough to do it again. He'd learned his lesson.

Anna stopped when they got to the shoreline. "Okay Paul what do you want? That's the nicest you've ever been to me so let's get on with it."

Paul scowled, damn she was smart. "Look I uh…I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted and treated you. It was completely out of line and it won't ever happen again."

Anna's blue eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Paul. "Did you just apologize?"

Paul chuckled deeply as he nodded. "Yea I supposed I did. Someone opened my eyes and I had a change of heart. Actually, it shouldn't have taken someone talking to me to understand I should've never done any of the bullshit to you. I was an asshole and I'm sorry. I should've known better than to EVER treat a lady that way." Paul smirked. "You're still shorter than me."

Anna nodded a couple of times as she rolled her lips together. "I accept your apology Paul. Just don't let it happen again; to me or anyone else."

Paul nodded. "Yes ma'am." Paul watched as Anna walked away. Embry had created a monster in her, but he knew she belonged with Embry and after that conversation he knew exactly why the Quileute God's had Embry imprint on Anna. They literally were perfect for each other. Paul shook his head as he jogged off down the beach to find his own imprint.

Embry was glad Paul apologized to Anna for all the rotten things he'd done to her. Embry smiled as Anna appeared at his side and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest; he felt her arms wrap around his torso. He was terrible nervous about revealing what he really was. But it was just time. When he told Sam, he agreed and so did Jake and Quil.

About an hour later Anna sat looking at Embry. She was shocked to say the least. Either he was being completely serious right now, or he was completely delusional. She wasn't entirely sure which it was. Suddenly she went completely pale as she looked around the bonfire. Everyone was hanging on her every movement and possibly whatever words came out of her mouth next.

"Umm." Her tongue came out and wet her dry lips after which she rolled them together. Did Embry really just tell her he could change into a giant wolf and kill vampires?

Everyone watched as Anna stood up and apparently that was the wrong move because next thing they saw was Embry catching her before her body hit the sand as she fainted.


	8. Ch 8 And She Loved Him

**Chapter 8** - And She Loved Him

Fog; that's all Anna could think. Her head was full of fog. She had a dull ache in her brain. What the hell had happened? She couldn't remember anything. She slowly moved around and found herself opening her eyes. She was suddenly faced with Emily; worry etched into her beautiful face right next to the scars that still didn't take away from her true beauty. Anna still hoped to someday look as beautiful as Emily.

Emily looked down and saw that Anna's eyes were open. "Anna honey, how are you feeling?" Emily reached over and touched Anna's hand.

Anna swallowed as she slowly moved around and sat up and noticed she was in a bedroom and it wasn't her own. "Um where am I?"

Emily smiled softly. "Embry got a little worried when you fainted so he brought you to my house; you're in my guest room. I know this is all a lot to take in both emotionally, physically and psychologically. There's really no easy way for these guys to just break it gently. Can I get anything for you; something to eat or drink?"

Anna shook her head no as she sat up slowly. "No I'm okay for now." Her blue eyes looking around the room like she was expecting something to be out of the ordinary, but everything was pretty normal. Her eyes landed on Emily again. "So everything Embry said was true? He can really transform into a wolf to protect the tribe from vampires?"

Emily nodded slowly. "Yes, he can and he's probably one of the only ones who is calm twenty-four-seven. He doesn't even get mad for small things; he's basically the opposite of Paul. Paul's anger is off the charts some times; I think him being in wolf form helps relieve the anger."

Anna shook her head as she let a few tears slip down her tan cheeks. "Emily, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know where to begin on how to act around Embry now, not to mention the rest of the guys. I mean they literally turn into wolves. Are they all crazy and unmanageable? Is it only during full moons? I mean, I'm seriously freaking out right now."

Emily couldn't help as she giggled slightly. She moved from the chair to beside the freaking out girl. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Calm down sweetie. If Embry hears you freaking out we'll never get him out of wolf form."

"What? What's wrong with Embry?" Anna frowned.

Emily smiled softly. "You and Embry are really perfect for each other. You faint and he freaks out, but manages to contain his freaking out until he carries you all the way back here. Then promptly goes outside and phased into his wolf, he hasn't been able to phase back yet. You wake up and freak out about how to be around everyone. Embry will be fine and you'll be fine. You want to go see him?"

Anna chewed her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yes, please."

Emily nodded as she stood from the bed and led Anna through the house and out the sliding door from the kitchen. Sam and Jake were both standing with their arms crossed over their chests in front of a grey wolf and a brown wolf. "Hey guys, look who woke up."

Jake smirked. "It's about time Anna. Embry was getting ready to call an ambulance. Though I'm not sure which story he was going to tell them when they got here."

A light grey wolf with black spots along his back and tail whined loudly. And Jake chuckled. "She's fine Embry. She's standing on her own two feet calm down already and phase back." Jake walked over to Anna as he touched her shoulder. "You'll have to excuse him, he's still on the freaked out side because you fainted." Jake nodded to Sam and Emily and they went back into the house.

Anna locked eyes with the grey wolf. "His eyes; He has Embry's eyes." She took a step closer. "Embry is that really you?" When he nodded his big wolf head she smiled softly. She couldn't believe how big he was. He was at least six feet tall in wolf form. "You're so beautiful."

A snort came from the brown wolf. "Quil! Don't start." Jake scolded.

Anna looked over at the brown wolf. "That's Quil?" She watched as the brown wolf nodded his head. She couldn't help but giggle. "Wow! I always knew you was a wildebeest Quil…I just didn't know you was a furry one."

Jake suddenly had an outburst of laughed as Embry stood coughing out his laughter as well. "She had you pegged all along Quil." Jake chortled.

Anna giggled as Quil grumbled and jogged off into the trees. She jumped slightly when a cold wet nose brushed against her arm. Anna's blue eyes turned to Embry as their eyes locked and the same warm, safe feeling that came over her every time she looked into Embry's eyes enveloped her again. Anna took a few more steps closer to Embry as she reached her shaky hand out and touched Embry's fur. "Gosh you're so soft."

Jake chuckled. "Well that's way too personal for me. I'm going to let you two get acquainted wolf style. Anna don't worry you can't hurt him and he could never hurt you. You guys will be fine. Embry if you were smart you'll let yourself calm down and go change back for her sake. Now if you'll both excuse me I'm going to go make fun of the wildebeest. Hey Anna welcome to the pack." Jake smiled as he turned and then jogged towards the trees.

Anna heard Embry let out a grumble that sounded something like purring. She couldn't help smiling. She stepped closer and pushed her face into the side of his neck. His fur was so soft and he smelled like the woods and the air after it rained. She inhaled deeply and his scent alone calmed her. "Embry I'm ok, I just fainted a little. Please change back; I want to hold you and kiss you."

Embry couldn't deny her anything; he stepped away carefully and jogged into the trees. Grateful that Emily had placed clothes just inside the trees for him. Even more grateful that she left jeans and not shorts for him; plus a t-shirt. As he emerged from the wall of trees he jogged over and Anna immediately jumped in his arms. Embry caught her with ease as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. His hands settled on the back of her thighs to make sure she didn't fall.

Anna's eyes locked with his again as she smiled. Her small fingers weaved through his thick hair as she leaned down and captured his lips. She pulled back but kept her eyes locked onto his, "So you turn into a wolf and I'm your soul mate?"

Embry smiled as he nodded. "Look Anna, if you don't think you can handle this. Or you're unsure just let me know. We don't have to do this. If you don't want to be connected to me; we really don't have to do this."

Anna's blue eyes danced between his as she shook her head negatively. "Embry, do you seem to think that I don't feel about you the way you feel for me; because that is just crazy. We've been together for six months and you make my heart and stomach flip flop when you are near me." She felt Embry settle her on her feet in front of him, but they never disconnected their touch.

Embry's hands gripped Anna's hips as he kept her flush with his body. "I just know all of this stuff is too much to bear sometimes and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I don't want you to feel like just because you're my imprint that you're forced to be with me, because the imprint just makes me want to protect you and be around you, everything else that came with it is just a bonus."

Anna smiled up at Embry. "Embry what I'm about to say to you I've never said to anyone before. I love you. I don't care if you're a wolf or a yeti or the damn abominable freaking snowman. I love everything about you. It may take me a little longer to get used to everything, but I will get used to it. I promise."

Embry thought he was going to explode when he heard her say she loved him. Embry suddenly wrapped his arms around Anna and swung her around in circles. Her high pitched scream from being startled by his actions was music to his ears.

Sam and Emily ran out onto the porch when they heard the scream. When they saw what Embry was doing they both couldn't help but laughing as Sam wrapped his arm around Emily and kissed the top of her head. "Young love huh."

Emily giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yea; young love." They turned and walked back into the house trying not to disturb the happy couple spinning in circles in their yard.

Anna clamped her eyes shut. "Please don't drop me." She squealed out.

Embry chuckled as he stopped and leaned down capturing her lips with a chaste kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been dying to tell you my secret." Embry cupped her cheeks in his warm hands. "Anna I love you so much. I wanted to tell you how I felt for a while, but I had to tell you I was a wolf first. I couldn't handle it if you rejected me."

Anna shook her head. "I could never reject you. You've changed my life from the first day; from when you socked Paul in the nose until today, when you were able to tell me all your secrets. I've never been happier and I blame you."

Embry smiled as he kissed her lips once more. "I accept full blame too." He couldn't help himself as he captured her lips in a bit of a longer kiss; one that left the both of them breathless. Embry pulled back. "I should really get you home, it's getting late. Your mom and grandma are going to have a fit; even though your gran knows what we were doing tonight."

"What? What do you mean gran knows?" Anna asked wide eyed.

Embry chuckled as they walked over to his truck which Jake had driven back to Sam and Emily's when Embry carried Anna there. "You're grandma is part of the tribal council. Of course she knows about us. Which is why she never put up too much of a fight, she knew about the pack and about me imprinting on you." Embry opened the driver side door and watched as Anna got in and waited for him as she stayed in the middle staying next to him.

Embry pulled out of the drive way towards Anna's home as he continued to explain and answer any questions she had. He couldn't have been happier that it all actually worked out. And she loved him. She really loved him. He was definitely in for some sweet dreams later that night.


	9. Ch 9 Completely Content

**Chapter 9** – Completely Content

It had been a couple of months since Embry came clean about his wolf side to Anna. He couldn't believe how actually happy he was and couldn't believe how well Anna adjusted to his wolf side and life. She understood when there was a howl he had to go. She'd been sneaking him into her room at night once her mom and grandma had gone to bed. They'd have a nice long make out session and then they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. Embry was always sure to hide or be gone by the time morning came, especially if her mom was up before them.

Anna's grandma was more lax about their relationship, only because she was part of the council and she knew that the imprint connection made them want to be together always. Her grandma also knew Embry was every bit a gentleman and would not go further than Anna was ever ready for.

Brady had phased and joined the pack a couple of weeks prior and thoroughly loved his new height and muscles. Anna couldn't believe he was only thirteen and had phased; his friend Collin had phased as well. They were the youngest now. Embry tried to ease her worry about him leaning patrol and fighting a vampire but sometimes she just couldn't help worrying. He was still her little brother no matter how much he out grew her tiny frame.

They still had a month left to summer, when Anna's mother announced she was going to Seattle for a weekend. Anna really wasn't paying attention as she watched her mom packing her suitcase. She was babbling on about some medical convention that the hospital was paying her to go to again. Her grandma was in the bedroom next door packing as well. Apparently she was to visit a couple of friends in Seattle.

Brady and Collin were still having issues controlling their anger, which is where Paul and Jared both came in to help them, but required they both stay with Paul and Jared. Anna's mom just figured Brady was staying over at Collins a lot because it was summer and Collin's mom figured the same thing. Most people on the rez didn't realize Paul and Jared had their own place because of parental issues. Paul's mom ignored him and Jared's parents just didn't care and figured he was on drugs and kicked him out. So the boys worked for the council and were able to afford their own place together.

Anna followed her mom to the front door as she was then squashed to her mom's chest as her mom kissed the top of her head. "Make sure you keep the outside light on if you go anywhere after dark so you have a way to see to get in. Make sure you check on Brady I don't want to come home and he's missing teeth or has broken bones."

Anna nodded as she stifled a laugh. "Yes mom." Her grandma was next to hug her gently.

"Invite Embry over and enjoy your weekend alone."

Anna's eyes widened. "Gran!" Her grandma just chuckled as she pinched her cheek and walked off to the car. Anna watched as the car disappeared down the road towards Seattle. A few minutes later the familiar red and grey beat up Chevy truck pulled into her driveway. She watched as Embry hopped out with his normal black t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Anna smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Embry chuckled as he walked up the porch steps. "I got this weird call from your gran, she said she and your mom were going to be gone for the weekend and that you'd need some company because she didn't want you staying in the house alone."

Anna felt her cheeks immediately heat up with a nice shade of blush as she face palmed.

Embry laughed as he stood on the porch in front of Anna. "What's wrong? Why are you blushing like that?" Embry's hands went to her hips as he squeezed her gently before leaning down slightly and kissing her lips softly. "You're gran just didn't want you to be alone."

Anna shook her head as she accepted his kiss as she leaned back further against the porch support beam. "I just think my gran set me up is all."

Embry smiled. "What do you mean set you up?"

Anna's blush returned as she remembered her gran's words. "She waited until mom walked away before she hugged me and said to invite you over and enjoy my weekend alone."

Embry furrowed his brow. "Invite me over? But she called and – Oh…" Anna watched as his beautiful red lips formed an 'o' shape as he was suddenly catching on and then a furious blush burned like a gasoline induced forest fire across his cheeks.

Anna couldn't help as she giggled uncontrollably at Embry's revelation. "Glad you finally caught up."

"No sense in wasting the alone time; might as well use it while we got it." Embry rumbled against her lips as he kissed her once more. A few minutes later Embry scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. The second he placed her on her feet from front of him his lips captured hers in a mind numbing kiss.

Anna felt his hands slide down her body as he pulled her closer to him. It was no secret Embry wanted her. Their make out sessions had really gotten _ahem _hands on. They had been talking about taking the next step in their relationship; but were they both this ready? Yes; yes they were.

Anna's head was spinning as she gently pushed at Embry's chest and broke the kiss. "Embry, wait a minute; slow down we don't have to rush." She was panting slightly from the kiss he'd just given her. She loved the effect his kisses had on her body.

Embry inhaled deeply and calmed his raging body down. "You're right. I really want this to be special for you." His lips brushed her cheek and then moved down and brushed the side of her neck. He couldn't stop the smirk when he felt her shiver. "I know this will be your first time and I want to take my time and get to know all of you." He chuckled when he saw her blush again. Embry pulled back slightly as he kissed her lips softly before he laced his fingers with hers as he led her upstairs and to her room.

Once they got into her room, Embry watched as she walked over to the window and looked outside. Embry walked up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, he leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous babe; we don't have to do this today if you're not ready."

Anna leaned back against his chest as her hand went back to the side of his face. She turned and faced him as she pushed up on her toes and her lips captured his this time. She felt Embry's hands slide down her body to squeeze her jeans clad rear before sliding further down and gently lifting her from the floor. Her legs automatically wound around his waist.

Embry walked over to her bed as he gently set her back down on her feet and his lips reluctantly pulled from hers as he fingered the hem of her t-shirt before he watched her nod and he pulled the cotton material over her head and it fluttered to the floor. His mocha eyes drank in her tanned flesh. He gripped her waist as he turned then both around as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs. His soft fingertips slid up her waist to her sides as he pulled her closer as his lips kissed and nipped the soft flesh from her collar bone to the swell of her bra covered breast. He could hear her breathing as it hitched when his thumbs gently swiped her bra covered nipples.

His warm hands slid around her body and unhooked her black satin bra and slowly slid it down. He watched as she suppressed the urge to cover her naked chest and could feel her nervousness peak. His mocha eyes once again scanned down. "You're so beautiful." He felt as her small hands tugged on his t-shirt as his lips started an assault on her naked chest. When his lips kissed her right nipple her gasp was music to his ears. Embry was just as nervous as she was, but wasn't trying to show it. They were both virgins, this was indeed going to be interesting for them.

Anna smiled softly at the feeling of his soft lips on her chest. She could feel herself being excited and nervous all at once. She'd finally got his t-shirt off and her soft fingertips explored his chest and arms. Once she was sure he'd kissed every available and exposed piece of flesh on her chest including her stomach and belly button she felt him unbutton ad unzip her jeans and then proceeded to slide them down her legs. His eyes took in her black satin boycut panties, she smiled as she reached down and unfastened his belt and then she tugged on the ends of the belt and he took the hint and stood from the bed. She shouldn't have been all that surprised when she undid his jeans to find out he wasn't wearing underwear. If he had to phase in an emergency it would just get in the way; but it didn't keep her from blushing any harder though.

Embry chuckled lightly as he leaned down and hooked her panties with his thumbs and pulled them off. "There were both naked and you don't have a reason to be embarrassed." When he started to stand back up he actually took her with him when he lifted her into his arms and turned laying her gently in the bed after he'd pulled the blankets and sheet out of the way. Embry lay next to her as his lips continued to kiss and nip any exposed flesh he could get to. "You're still sure you want to do this?"

"I want you to have all of me; just like I want all of you; tonight and forever." Anna whispered against his lips. "I love you Embry."

Embry nodded. "I love you too Anna." Returning her kiss. He leaned over and dug in the pocket of his jean as he pulled the foil packet out.

Anna giggled. "Paul?"

Embry chuckled as he nodded. "Paul; he figured he wanted us to be prepared, I've had it for a couple of months now."

Embry sat back on his knees and he started to apply the condom when Anna's small hands stopped him and took it from him; his body shook involuntarily and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her ever so gently slip the condom over the head and roll it all the way down. He laid her back against the pillows as he started kissing and nipped her flesh again. His hand slid down her body as his fingers delved into the most intimate part of her body and the throaty moan that followed made him heady.

Anna's body jerked slightly at the invasion of his fingers, as she let out a shaky breath, he was being as gentle with her as he could, while his fingers worked her body into a frenzy; two fingers weren't sufficient enough and he added a third and she felt full. Embry's lips kissed her shoulder as his hot breath fanned her neck. "Cum for me Anna, I need to make sure your going to be wet enough to take all of me. I refuse to hurt you." He knew the condom was lubricated, but he had to be sure. If he hurt her he would never forgive himself for making her first experience an overly painful one; he knew it was already going to be painful for her, but he didn't want to add to it when he could prevent it.

Once of Anna's hands was buried in his hair and her fingers tightened as Embry picked up the pace slightly and her free hand was digging her fingernails into the back of his bicep. Her breathing was shaky and there was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted too. She buried her face in the side of his neck as he wrapped the arm under her around her waist and held her tightly against him. "I can't – I can't…Embry!" Her first orgasm raked over her body; he never stopped his fingers movements within her body.

Embry waited until her breathing calmed down. "Are you okay Anna?"

Anna nodded slowly as she pulled back from his neck. Embry had a satisfied smile on his face when her eyes locked with his. "I'm okay – that was amazing." She shivered slightly when he chuckled. She leaned up and crashed her lips against his. "You're a virgin Embry, where did you learn…that? I mean how do you kn-know what to do?"

Embry chuckled against her lips as he kissed her a few more times as he settled his body between her thighs, his hand squeezed her bare waist slightly. "I share a mind with the pack remember? I'm around horny teenage boys whose hormones are just as out of control as mine. I got a little from Jake, a little from Jared, even a little from Sam which is disturbing considering Emily is like a den mother to us. Mostly I got it from-"

"Paul." Anna smirked as she finished his thought. Embry laughed when she said it. Everyone knew Paul was famous for wowing the girls from school with his bedroom skills. Even though now he was wowing his imprint instead.

Embry looked down at Anna her skin was glowing and they hadn't even actually done anything yet. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like after they made love. He leaned down and captured her lips. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue slipped in and caressed hers eliciting a moan from her as he felt her body slowly move against his. He knew she'd fully recovered from her very first orgasm and was more than ready to continue.

"Make love to me Embry." She whispered against his ear, but knew with his wolf hearing he could absolutely hear her perfectly. Her lips traveled down his neck and across his chest and she felt his body vibrate against her when he growled audibly.

Embry felt his whole body come alive when she whispered in his ear. Embry nodded as he pulled back slightly his mocha colored eyes locking onto hers. "Just tell me if it hurts too much, I'll stop." His voice was shaky and husky at the same time. She was it for him. He was really doing this; he was making love to his imprint for the first time. He was losing his virginity to the most beautiful woman in his life and she would be in his life for eternity. He carefully started pushing into her body; she was extremely tight and it almost made his eyes pop out.

The sexual friction was making them both breathe at an elevated rate. When he finally reached her barrier he stopped for a minute and felt her hands tighten on his biceps as they once against locked eyes and she nodded as she leaned up and kissed his lips chastely. He finally swallowed hard and pushed all the way into her and he heard her yelp out at the pain of breaking through her barrier. He looked up and could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. His lips were quick to kiss away the tears and both of her eyes as he stilled his body from movement.

The pain was terrible and definitely not something Anna EVER wanted to feel again. Then again she was no longer a virgin and neither was Embry. They were completely united and she felt his warm lips kissing her pain away slowly. His arms were shaking slightly as he held himself still above her body; he didn't want to add to her pain by suffocating her with his wolf weight. The pain passed quickly as she looked up and smiled at him. "I love you Embry."

Embry let out a shaky breath. "I love you too Anna." She nodded at him as he began slowly rocking in and out of her body.

Before long they were rolling in ecstasy, both covered in a sheen of sweat, and both completely content.


	10. Ch 10 The Notes

**Chapter 10** – The Notes

Anna couldn't get her thoughts on school. They'd been back to school for their senior year for a month now. And her thoughts were too far gone on something that hadn't left her mind since she'd arrived at the school this morning. Normally Embry was the only thing on her mind, but for some reason it wasn't right now. She kept pulling the note out of her pocket and re-reading it. Someone had placed it in her locker and she found it this morning in one of her books.

She could feel Embry's eyes on her and knew because of the imprint bond he could feel her worried state. She flashed him a smile before her eyes looked down at the note again.

_**Embry Call is NOT who he seems.**_

It was vague and anonymous. She had a thousand questions and she didn't even know who the hell to ask about it. The last bell of the day rang through the school as Anna snatched the note from her desk and pushed it into her back pocket as she stood up. She smiled softly as Embry approached her.

"Hey is everything ok? You don't seem like you today?" Embry asked Anna honestly. He kept getting strange feelings from her all day long. He could tell her attention was not on school or their classes.

Anna shook her head. "No I'm fine." She lied, that was too easy and she shouldn't have done it. She let a fake smile cross her face as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Are you driving me home or do you have patrol?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

Embry nodded. "Yea, I have patrol but I've got enough time to drive you home. I'm not letting you walk in the rain. I don't need you getting sick like you did last year when we first started dating."

Anna agreed as she felt Embry take her hand in his and laced their fingers together. All the while the words in the note kept repeating in her head like a revolving door. Anna was really unsure of what to do with the note. Actually, she wasn't sure what to do with the notes. This wasn't the first one, it was just another in a long line of questions and statements that made her wonder what exactly they were talking about. Embry had been nothing but great to her. They'd been together for just shy of a year. Anna had honestly never been so happy. Almost every waking moment was spent together.

Embry parked in Anna's drive way as he pulled her across the seat and locked his eyes with hers. "Are you absolutely sure something isn't wrong? I just have this feeling…I keep getting strange feelings from you because of the imprint bond. I just – are you sure you're ok?"

Anna smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. "I'm fine Embry. Go before you're late for patrol and Sam will get your ass for it." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Like every kiss they shared, Embry's arms wound around her and it heated up quickly between them. His kisses always knew how to make her breathless and curl her toes in her sneakers.

Embry pulled back from Anna's lips as he looked at her again. "I forgot to ask; my mom is going out of town this weekend and it's my weekend to be off patrol. Would you like to come stay the whole weekend? Tell your mom you're going to stay at Lauren's for the weekend; she'll probably be with Jake all weekend since he's off patrol as well and Billy is going into Seattle for the weekend for a few doctor's appointments so it's safe to assume that's where they will be."

Anna smiled as she kissed Embry's lips once more. "I'd love to stay with you. You already know you don't have to ask."

Embry reached over and opened his door and he held onto Anna as he slipped out of the truck and she was settled into his arms as he walked over to her front door and placed her on her feet on the bottom porch steps. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more. "I'll text you once I finish patrol. Love you"

Anna nodded in understanding. "Love you too; just please be careful." Anna watched as Embry nodded and took off in his truck towards his house. She walked into the house and noticed Brady wasn't home, he was probably patrolling with Embry. She jogged upstairs to her room and placed her books on the desk. She was about to start her homework when she looked up at the cork board that hung above her desk. All the notes she'd received since being back in school were pinned to the board. She couldn't figure it out. They'd been printed on computer paper instead of hand written. She pulled the one she'd gotten earlier from her locker from her back pocket and pinned it up with the rest.

Anna thought better of it and unpinned all of the notes and re-read all of them:

_**How long have you known Embry Call?**_

_**How well do you really know Embry Call?**_

_**Do you think you know everything about Embry Call?**_

_**Does Embry really love you?**_

_**Soul mates? Really? Are you sure about that?**_

_**Lies Lies Lies **_

_**Is there such a thing as a little lie?**_

And the last one from that day.

_**Embry Call is NOT who he seems.**_

Anna then placed all the notes in the top draw of the desk. She didn't want Embry to find them. She couldn't understand why someone would want to make her doubt anything about her relationship with Embry. She'd honestly never fallen in love before and she couldn't believe how happy she was, but for the last month all these stupid notes were making her second guess everything in her relationship with Embry Call.

In a couple of days Anna was going to be spending the entire weekend with Embry. There had to be a reason why she was getting all those ridiculous notes. Maybe she could snoop around his house and see if there were any answers to the questions that kept her minding going for the last month.

Anna looked at her clock and was suddenly aware she'd been doing her homework for the last four hours. It was nearly 10 PM. She was brought from all of her thoughts as she heard a tapping on her bedroom window. Her grey eyes turned to the window as she genuinely smiled at the sight of Embry outside her window. She unlocked the window and slid it up so he could get in. "Embry what are you doing here?" Anna asked quietly. She didn't want to be too loud she knew her mom and gran were sleeping but didn't want to wake them.

Embry frowned. "I've just been worried about you all night. I just feel like there is something wrong or something you're not telling me. Is someone bothering you at school or at work?"

Anna's eyes looked at the desk for a split second and then her eyes met Embry. "I promise I'm fine. I don't know what kind of feelings you're getting from the imprint bond. Maybe it's just because I'm so nervous about it being our senior year. I can't wait for it to be over and I can go to community college."

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Embry asked cautiously.

Anna shook her head. "No not yet. I've got all year to figure out what kind of degree I want. I just know I don't want to be anywhere you're not. This is why I chose the community college in Port Angeles. It's close and you can actually go as well; I mean I know you've got tribal responsibilities for the council, but they can't stop you from furthering your education.

Embry nodded. "True, but I haven't decided on anything yet."

Anna smiled as she pushed up on her toes. "Don't worry so much you've got plenty of time to decide. Not to mention some people wait a year after graduating before deciding to go to college." Anna kissed Embry's lips softly. "Are you done with patrol for the night?"

Embry nodded as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her again and deepened the kiss. He felt Anna grab his belt loops on his shorts and begin to walk backwards as she pulled him with her.

Anna smirked up at Embry. "C'mon join me in bed. I'll let you keep me warm tonight."

Embry returned her smirk with one of his own as he nodded. How could he refuse her? He couldn't. As soon as they were wrapped in each other's arms and the light was turned off, they both fell into a deep sweet dream filled sleep.

Her brown eyes looked at him as he sat on her window sill. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Do you or do you not want Embry Call as your boyfriend?" He asked her in a hard tone.

"Of course! I just don't know if this is going to work. Anna and Embry have been inseparable since day one of their relationship. I don't understand how this is possibly going to work. She is his imprint."

His shit eating smirk was just a warning sign of things to come from his demented brain. "Don't worry about the imprint bullshit. You just worry about your part in all of this. If you want Embry as much as I want Anna then we can't fail. You better be ready by Friday night though. I've got everything set up and it is going to be perfect. Don't fuck it up or none of this will work."

Her big brown eyes watched as he disappeared out her bedroom window his words ringing in her ears. Friday night. It would all go down Friday night.

He wanted Anna Fuller and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

Was she really ready to fuck up someone's happiness?

Yes; yes she was.

She was selfish and wanted her own chance at happiness and honestly didn't care who she had to destroy in the process.

Most of all she wanted Embry Call.


	11. Ch 11 What The Hell

**Chapter 11** – What The Hell

Embry and Anna were walking through the hallway of the high school hand in hand. Embry felt like Anna was possibly hiding something from him, but he wasn't going to push her for any information; when she was truly ready she'd come to him and talk with him about it.

They stopped at her locker and he watched as she pushed her books that she would need for the weekend in her back pack and as she turned Embry already had his hand out and taking the book bag from her so she wouldn't have to carry it. He took her hand in his again and they walked out to her car.

Embry tossed her back into the front as he leaned against her car and pulled her into his body and captured her lips. She smiled against his lips as she accepted the kiss. He gripped her hips pulling her closer to his body. After school make out sessions in the parking lot usually lasted a good thirty to forty-five minutes before they had to go home or go to work.

Embry opened his eyes for a split second and noticed the parking lot was empty. Apparently no one wanted to be at the school after three on a Friday. Embry smirked as he slowly moved Anna around to the back of her car as he gently lifted her up and sat her on the trunk of her car and got comfortable between her thighs. His hands slid down and gripped her thighs and pulled her as close to him as he could. His lips traveled to her ear and then down her neck. "So what time are you coming over tonight?" Embry whispered against her skin.

Anna moaned softly and shuddered slightly when his teeth nipped her collar bone. "Umm…Isn't Gaby supposed to go over and work on your biology project together?"

Embry nodded his head as his lips continued to kiss and nip along her collar bone eliciting another moan from Anna. "It shouldn't take any longer than a couple of hours max."

Anna nodded. "I'll go home and get my stuff packed for the weekend and I'll come by around 8, Paul said he was going to come by and pick Gabs up about the same time and said he'd give me a lift that way you could bring me home on Sunday night before mom and Gran gets back."

Embry smiled as his lips kissed back up and captured hers again; His tongue caressing her tongue. Embry lifted her from the trunk of her car and turned to place her in the cab of his truck which was always parked directly next to her vehicle. Anna's contented sigh echoed in the cab of his truck as he chuckled at her as he leaned over his lips brushed against her ear lobe. "Give me five minutes and I promise I'll make it worth your while later." His hot breath caked her ear as she felt her whole body suddenly come alive. Embry looked down and noticed her nipples were poking out through her t-shirt.

"Five minutes?" Anna questioned and watched as Embry nodded with a cute but cocky smirk on his lips. "Okay, but don't waste it."

"Let's see five minutes; how about a sample?" His hand slid up her t-shirt and cupped her full breast through her bra and he heard her squeak out when he moved the bra cup down and his lips closed around her nipple. She let out a deep throaty moan. Feeling her quiver at his touch provided all the encouragement he needed as he moved over and gave her other breast the same treatment.

Listening to her moan brought out his wolf side as his free hand slid down the front of her jeans and panties as his warm fingers came in contact with bare skin. His hand sliding lower as he slipped a couple of fingers into the warm wetness he knew was waiting for him as he listened to her heart rate and breathing pick up. Once his thumb rubbed against her nub it was completely over as she saw stars in the front seat of his truck.

She felt the absence of Embry's hand as he pulled it from her pants and then before he put the cups of her bra back in place and pulled her t-shirt back down. She looked over and watched wide eyed as Embry groan in complete gratification while sucking his fingers clean of her essence. Anna exhaled shaky as she tried to calm her raging hormones that spread like a wild fire through her whole body. Embry proceeded to crush his lips into hers roughly; she could taste herself on his tongue. They were both affected by what he'd just done to her.

Embry slowly pulled away from her lips as his low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

Anna let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she nodded. "Um – yea." She let out another shaky breath as Embry excused himself from the truck and walked around to the passenger side and led her back to her car on shaky legs. He chuckled as he kissed her lips one last time before he watched as she drove off towards her house and he drove towards his so he and Gab could get their project done and over with and he would spend the rest of the night and weekend making love to his imprint.

Embry couldn't believe how much love he felt for Anna. He knew the imprint bond only made him want to protect her and spend time with her. Falling in love with her was just an added bonus. He honestly couldn't wait to spend the entire weekend with Anna, he was almost half tempted to tell Gaby they would work on their school project Sunday night after he took Anna home; but thought better of it, he wanted to hurry up and get it finished so he didn't have to worry about it and just focus everything on Anna.

Anna smiled at the pleasant thoughts of being about to stay with Embry all weekend. She did her home work quickly and shoved all her school books back into the book bag and then dug around in her closet to get her other backpack as she began to fill it with a couple of pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts, socks, panties, bras. She grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top which is what she slept in at night; though the way her and Embry had been at each other lately, she was kind of figuring she's be spending a lot of time naked with him. She definitely wasn't complaining about that. He had an incredible body naked and the thought of his naked body pressed against her naked body made her thighs tingle.

Anna smiled when she'd seen a couple of text messages from Embry one saying he loved her and the other said he and Gaby were nearly finished as she finished packing her things. She heard a horn honk outside and knew it was Paul. She scribbled a note for her mom letting her know she'd see her on Sunday night and reminding her she'd be at Lauren's all weekend. She locked up the house and jogged out to Paul's blue truck; he had leaned over and opened the door for her as she jumped in and smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride."

Paul nodded as he waited for her to get her seat belt on and then slipped the truck into reverse and backed out. "No problem, I had to pick up Gabs anyway." Paul gave her a sideways glance. "So you and Embry are doing good?"

Anna nodded as a smile came to her lips as soon as Embry's name was mentioned. "Yea, I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Is imprinting the same for you and Gabs?"

Paul smiled softly as he nodded. "Oh yea definitely…I was such a -"

"Player…" A smile tugged at Anna's lips when Paul looked over at her.

Paul chuckled as he nodded. "Yea a player; I behaved badly and obviously you know you were one of my victims, but once I met Gabriella everything changed."

They pulled into Embry's drive way as Anna grabbed her back pack and they went up and knocked on the front door. No one answered so Anna turned the knob, maybe they were just engrossed with their project or had some music up too loud to hear the door. Paul followed Anna into the house. Anna dropped her back pack on the floor near the door. She turned her eyes up to Paul who had a questioning look on his face with his head cocked to the side.

Anna touched his forearm and noticed there was a slight vibration just under his skin. "What is it Paul?"

Paul growled slightly. "Something doesn't feel right."

Anna's eyebrows knitted together as she thought she heard something coming from down the hallway. "Maybe they were doing the project in Embry's room I know he's got his laptop in there connected to the internet." Anna turned and walked down the hallway and as she got closer to Embry's bedroom she stepped on something and looked down. It was clothing. As she picked it up she heard a menacing growl behind her. It was a bra and apparently Paul recognized it by the perfume coming from it.

Anna frowned as she moved forward and came to Embry's closed bedroom door. She could already feel the tears pricing the back of her eyes as her shaky hand came out and turned the door knob and pushed it open. The smell of sex and sweat was lingering in the air. Not to mention the grunting and moaning, this didn't help at all when Paul reached around her and flipped the light switch on. In fact light brought a whole new degree of difficulty to the situation that both Anna and Paul were face with as both sets of eyes watched as their imprint and imprinter were sexing it up like a couple of wild animals.

"Embry…" Her voice was shakier than she wanted it to come out.

"GABRIELLA…" That animalistic snarl practically vibrated through the entire house.

The two set of guilt laden eyes snapped towards the bedroom door and saw Anna and Paul both standing there staring back at the guilty couple. Embry watched in horror as Anna turned and ran from the room. He heard the front door slam shut as he suddenly looking down and jerked his body out and away from Gaby as he snatched his jeans from the floor and was tugging them on. "Anna, please wait!" Embry gasped out breathless. Embry started to run after her when a fist has hard as a brick wall smashed into his nose, throwing his body backwards and into the wall.

"YOU FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'VE GOT AN IMPRINT OF YOUR OWN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED WITH MINE? I NEVER WOULD'VE EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU EMBRY." Paul's onyx eyes turned to his imprint laying on the bed with the sheet's pulled up over her chest as she sobbed. "We're finished." His voice was dark and ominous. His eyes went back to Embry as he kicked him in the chest and stomach, he drew his fist back and started punching him; repeatedly. Paul looked down and his fist was covered in his pack brother's blood and he had a few knuckles that were dislocated.

Paul was suddenly being pulled from Embry's groaning body. "YOU'RE DEAD EMBRY CALL! – YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Paul shouted. Once Paul was outside he ripped his arms from Sam and Jake's hands and phased immediately running into the woods.

Sam and Jake had heard Gaby's screams for Paul to stop hurting Embry. When they got closer to the house they saw Anna sitting on Embry's porch crying. Gaby's screams got louder pulling them away from the crying imprint. Imagine their surprise when they charged into the house and saw Gaby naked covered in a sheet in Embry's bed and Paul literally beating the shit out of Embry. Whatever physical damage Paul had done to Embry it would take at least a few days to heal fully.

Jake turned to Sam once he'd watched Paul phase and run off into the woods in a blind rage. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam shook his head. "I better go after Paul. I don't want him to attack someone by accident. You should probably see if you can help Anna." Sam's eyes moved to the porch that was once occupied but was now empty. "Or not; where did she disappear too?"

Jake looked over and shrugged. "I'm gonna see if I can't find her. Man my whole date night is fucked now with Lauren."

Sam nodded. "Find Anna and make sure she makes it home safely. Then take off with Lauren. Make sure you call her and give her a heads up."

Jake returned Sam's nod as he took off down the road towards Anna's house, she must've taken off walking.

What the hell was Embry thinking?


	12. Ch 12 Zero Forgiveness

Chapter 12

Anna felt completely numb all over. Huge tears slid down her tan cheeks as she tried blinking the memories of just seeing Embry completely naked in bed with another woman and not just another woman; a pack members imprint. Gabriella, someone she considered a friend, but apparently that thought was snatched out of her brain as she saw them in a loving embrace sweaty with the sheets sticking to their naked skin; their bodies touching in the most intimate way.

"Anna - Anna wait up."

Anna heard a voice behind her shouting. She looked behind her as she frowned when she saw Jake jogging to catch up to her. "Go away Jake."

Jake shook his head negatively. "I don't think so Anna. I'm going to walk you home I want to make sure you make it there safely." Jake frowned as her bottom lip trembled and she tried to stop her tears.

Anna couldn't stop the tears; she didn't want to cry in front of him but it just wasn't stopping. "I thought the imprint was an unbreakable bond Jake."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck her words really made him think the bond over again. "I thought it was Anna. I don't know what Embry was thinking."

Anna shook her head. "I don't care what he was thinking about, but I'm pretty sure I know what he was thinking with. And apparently he didn't love me as much as I thought he did. "

"Maybe he's sick or something." Jake tried to reason with Anna.

Anna threw a scowl at Jake. "Jake, don't do that. I know Embry is your best friend but please don't make excuses for him. You guys are the second coming of Christ you couldn't get sick if you were injected with a 1,000 milligrams of the bubonic plague."

Jake nodded. "I know Anna. I just also know Embry; I know how much he liked you even before the imprint, so for him to do something this out of character it just extremely un-Embry like." Jake sighed heavily. "Just don't give up on him, there's got to be something wrong. I'll figure it all out I swear. You're a part of the pack now Anna, you're still his imprint no matter what."

Anna shook her head as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't know what to believe right now Jake. I can't get the image of Embry being with someone else out of my head. I don't understand how he could do that if the imprint bond to me was so strong. Maybe he really didn't imprint on me; maybe he only thought he did. Or maybe he imprinted on me and Gabriella is his true love."

Anna raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. Whatever the case maybe, I'm not going to let anyone treat me this way. Whether I'm his imprint or just his regular girlfriend no one deserves to have their heart broken like that. We've been together for a year and suddenly I think of the way I just saw him and he's not the same guy I fell in love with. How long has he been screwing Gaby? Is it something recent or has it been going on longer? I just have questions I want answers to but I'm not going to get them because I won't be able to look at him or be around him long enough to get the actual answers."

Jake could see Anna shaking; he wasn't sure if it was from the trauma of seeing Embry having sex with someone else or if she was cold. He could smell the rain that was just hanging in the clouds; it was due any minute.

Their walk continued in silence as Jake made sure she got home safely. He walked her up to the porch and before she went inside he suddenly grabbed her and hugged her; not so tight he'd hurt her but enough to let her know someone cared how she was feeling at that moment. "If you need anything call Lauren or myself." He watched as she nodded and walked into the house closing and locking the door behind her.

Anna's mom asked what happened with her plans to stay with Lauren; Anna frowned and just said she didn't want to talk about it. She ended up staying in her room all weekend. Embry called her at least a thousand times, not to mention endless text messages begging her to talk to him for five minutes. Anna just couldn't bring herself to do it and when Sunday rolled around she turned her cell off; she'd officially had enough. She could only imagine what school was going to be like considering she had every damn class with Embry.

Luckily enough when Anna got to school Monday morning, Embry wasn't there and neither was Paul. Gaby of course was there and bragging about how she grew tired of Paul's adolescent bullshit and dropped his ass over the weekend and how she wrangled Embry away from Anna. Anna had to pretend to ignore her even though it hurt. Anna spent a lot of time with her earbuds in and her MP3 up loud. By lunch time the entire school knew Embry and Gaby had slept together and were currently the newest item on everyone's gossip list.

Anna had never been so thankful for the bell to ring after her last class as she took off out of the school. She was going to drive that morning but had decided against it she hadn't been in the correct frame of mind since Friday night. She started walking home and naturally it started to rain. What else was new? It rained constantly in La Push why shouldn't it start raining again. Needless to say she was soaked by the time she turned up the street to her house. She stopped in her tracks as she suddenly felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Embry was sitting on the porch of her house, clearly waiting for her.

Anna frowned as she watched Embry jump to his feet, he still had bruises and both eyes were black from Paul tap dancing on his face; she could only imagine how bad it looked under his t-shirt. "What do you want Embry?"

Embry winced at her hurt tone. "I swear to God. I would never cheat on you and definitely not with my pack brother's imprint. I – I don't know what happened Anna."

Anna scowled. "I know what happened. I wasn't enough for you so you decided to go to her to get whatever you weren't getting from me. She showed up and gloated all day about how she dumped Paul and got you away from me. And you didn't even show up and neither did Paul. I just wanted someone to shut her mouth. You want her well she can have you Embry. I'm finished."

Embry growled. "You're seriously going to break up with me even though I'm standing here telling you I don't know what happened."

Anna's scowl turned into a deadly glare. "Did you just growl at me? Are you seriously standing there growling at me? Embry, Paul and I walked in on you and Gabriella having sweaty sex. Would you rather I wait until I've caught you with a few more girls. I mean seriously whose imprint is going to be next?"

Embry started to tremble, he was getting upset. "Anna you don't understand I don't remember what happened or how it happened. I don't know why who or was involved. I woke up Saturday morning and felt like I'd been hit by a freight train. Jake and Quil told me what happened and that Paul had beat the shit out of me. I've got six broken ribs, both of my shoulders were dislocated, four broken fingers and a severe concussion which I should be dead from, but thanks to this stupid wolf gene I'm almost fully healed; even then it hasn't stopped the pain. I know you're hurting Anna I can feel it. But I honestly don't know why I had sex with Gabriella, you're my imprint and my girlfriend and I love you with every fiber of my being I'd never hurt you; not that way."

Anna shook her head. Naturally tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can believe that Embry. Every time you've had a project in Biology you and Gabriella always team up together. And obviously in the past I wouldn't have thought anything about it. But after Friday night and seeing you two together my mind can't help but wonder if – if this has been going on the whole time, or how many times you've done it and I didn't even know. I have all these questions but I just feel like all the stuff you're telling me is nothing more than a lie to get me back and I'm not going to give you the opportunity to do this to me again. I just can't. I have to save myself. I love you Embry, but I don't trust you and I can't trust you ever again."

Anna walked around Embry and into her house as she closed and locked the door behind her. She slid down the door as her knees came up to her chest she buried her face in her knees and cried. She didn't want to say all those terrible things to Embry, she really wanted to say she loved him and forgave him, but she couldn't. The forgiveness just wouldn't come out. Maybe they really weren't destined to be soul mates.


	13. Ch 13 It's A Start

**Chapter 13** – It's A Start

Anna stood at the cliffs. She kept inhaling deeply just trying to get the scent of the ocean to fill her lungs completely. It had been two months since Anna had caught Embry having sex with Gabriella. Ever since she had confessed to Embry she couldn't trust him he stayed away from her. Or maybe she was just avoiding him. Either way she didn't want to speak to him at all and probably never would again. She had her arms wrapped around her body as she continued to stare at the water below. The ocean crashing against the cliffs below was calling to her, screaming for her to jump. She was almost half tempted if it hadn't been for the temperature of the water. It was freezing and she wasn't trying to get hypothermia.

"You're not going to jump are you?" A husky voice said.

Anna turned and saw Paul standing there. The angry wolf still looked angry. He had a permanent scowl on his handsome face. She shook her head. "I haven't seen you around school lately; where have you been?"

"Does it really matter? I've just not felt like being there and seeing _her_." His even his voice sounded angry. "Besides who are you my mother or something I don't have to answer to you." He snapped out at her. He didn't mean to be snappy, but he really didn't want to discuss Gabby or school.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I was just asking, you didn't have to answer and you don't have to be such a jerk about it. You know you're not the only one this happened too." Anna turned from the cliffs and started to walk away, but was stopped when an overly hot hand grabbed her hand, she looked back at Paul. "What?"

Paul's permanent scowl turned into a frown. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's not your fault we has selfish idiots as boyfriend and girlfriend." Paul sighed heavily. "How have you been holding up?"

Anna shook her head at the question. "I could be better."

Paul could feel her shaking, if she wasn't human he'd of thought she had the wolf gene and was getting ready to phase. Paul shook his head. "Neither one of us deserved what happened, but we can't exactly change it. We have to just move on. I mean you do realize graduation is in a few months; what are you going to do afterwards?"

Anna shrugged. "I thought I had things planned out before, but apparently those plans are pretty much gone to the way side. I've had time to think about it all and I'm going away after I graduate, but I haven't really decided where or what I'll be doing. I just know I'm not going to be staying in La Push. Every time I see _her_ and _him_ together it just makes me all kinds of nauseas."

Paul growled. "You've seen them together?" Anger flashed in his eyes at the thought of them so happily flaunting what they did in front of everyone.

Anna nodded slowly as she took a step back. "Yea, it's like it was the in thing to do. Cheat on your significant other and then stay with the person you cheated with. Embry swore up and down he couldn't remember what happened, and yet Gabriella bragged about it so much that at school everyone knew by noon the day after it happened." Anna frowned as a couple of silent tears slid down her cheeks. "A few people came up and asked me how I could let someone just take my boyfriend from me."

Paul frowned at her tears as his hand came up hesitantly and brushed them away with his thumbs. He didn't want to do anything that would spook her. "What did you tell them?"

"You can't control anyone no matter how much you want to or how much you love them. Everyone is only in control of their person you can't force someone to stay with you; even if you are their imprint." Anna shook her head as she looked back at the ocean. "Of course I left out the word imprint for obvious reasons." She rolled her lips together as she looked back at Paul. "How have you really been doing?"

Paul shrugged as he walked over and sat down in the green grass. He watched as she sat next to him. He pulled his knees up slightly and rested his forearms on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I don't know. Ever since I attacked Embry, Sam refuses to let us patrol together for all obvious reasons. I can't really even be near him in human for let alone wolf form. The pack was just as confused and bewildered as I was about Embry and Gabriella. They are still confused to say the least on how a wolf can side step the imprint and be with someone else let alone another wolf's imprint. But of course Jake and Quil are flanking him and are on his side. Saying that maybe he just wasn't happy or maybe he didn't really imprint on you. They don't hide their conversations very well and Jared has over heard them on numerous occasions. Jared is still trying to figure it all out and worried that it might happen to him and scared of losing Kim."

Anna shook her head. "I don't think he has to worry about losing Kim. I've seen the way she looks at him; it's the same look that he gives her. Complete adoration and devotion. Those two will be together for a very long time. The imprint did right by them; the Quileute Gods picked the perfect person for Jared. They just obviously screwed up with you and Embry. Maybe Embry was supposed to imprint on Gabriella but couldn't because I got in the way. He met me before he even met her."

Paul shrugged again. "Who knows? We'll never have any of the answers to the questions we have. The God's pick who they want to pick or leave it up to fate, no one knows."

Anna stood up as she brushed her jeans off. "I better get going. I told my mom I'd be home for dinner."

Paul stood up. "I'll walk you home just to be on the safe side." She nodded at him as they took off down the well worn path towards her house. They stopped just in the trees across the street from Anna's house.

Anna looked up at Paul as she touched his forearm. She waited until he looked down at her. "If you need to talk about anything; I can be a good listener. And whatever you want to talk about won't go further than the two of us. I know it's not easy to talk with the guys in the pack without it showing up later on patrol."

Paul sighed heavily. "I'll be fine."

Anna nodded. "Well just the same my offer still stands." Anna started to walk away when an overly hot hand stopped her again and pulled her back. She felt Paul's hand let go of her hand and grip her hip as he gently pushed her back until she felt her back get pushed against a tree. All she could do was stare into the angry yet intense eyes of Paul as he looked down at her. He still had a scowl on his handsome face. "I wish you wouldn't look so angry all the time."

Paul's eyebrows knitted together as he continued to stare down at her. Embry had no idea what a good thing he had. She was beautiful from the top of her jet black straight hair to her cute size 6½ sneaker covered feet. She was awfully tiny compared to him and the rest of the pack; hell she was tiny compared to anyone on the rez. A few strands of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes and his right hand came up and his index and middle fingers swiped the hair gently from her face. "Believe me it's not direct towards you; just life in general."

Anna nodded. "I know you said you'll be fine, but don't let the anger and pain take over your life completely. It hurts and it's going to hurt for a while. Nothing ever goes away fast. I know with your abilities to phase the anger make you phase at the drop of a hat, use it to your advantage; go running or digging; kill small forest animals and hope they don't gang up on you."

Paul finally cracked a smile. "You're a smooth talker. I want to stay mad, but you seem to have the reverse effect on me." Paul ran his index finger down her cheek softly. "I may take you up on that offer to talk sometime in the very near future. So I hope you don't change your mind."

Anna smiled softly. "I won't, just don't go all wolf on me and I think we'll be okay."

Paul nodded. "I wouldn't do that to you. Somehow you've got my anger and sanity stopped in one place. It's not great but it's a start."

"It's definitely a start. I'll see you around Paul. If you need to talk you know where to find me." Anna said with a reassuring smile as she turned and walked across the road and into her house, not before she looked back and caught Paul's eye and gave him a small wave.

He was definitely going to take her up on her offer to talk. No one else in the pack seemed to be able to help. After their small thirty minute conversation at the cliff's he felt a little more relaxed. The tension in his body had released slightly. It wasn't all gone, but it was definitely a good start.


	14. Ch 14 Okay To Cry & Ok To Be Angry

**Chapter 14** – Okay To Cry & Ok To Be Angry

Anna found herself sitting at the cliffs again. It was nothing new. She really did enjoy the peacefulness of it all. The oceans smell invading all her senses the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs below her. She heard a twig snap and spun around to see Paul standing there. "Hey Paul." She greeted as she couldn't stop the smile from adorning her lips.

Paul nodded as he walked over and joined her again. This was becoming a regular thing for them. His large body plopped down into the grass beside her. Her smile was beautiful and he'd never noticed that before. He nudged her side and heard her giggle her sides were apparently sensitive to tickling. "So is this your thing now? Coming to the cliffs to escape?" He smiled back at her.

Anna laughed slightly. "Yea I guess so. It's just easier to come here to get away from it all. I don't have to pretend to be happy for anyone here like I do at my house. They couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling or what I'm going through. My Gran is the worst right now she keeps telling me to talk to Embry and that nothing so bad could've happened that we couldn't work it out." She never noticed his usually angry eyes were a little brighter when he smiled.

Paul never realized the pain that was laced in her voice. What Embry and Gabriella had done had really hurt Anna. It REALLY pissed him off but Anna; she was literally heartbroken. The sadness in her voice reached her eyes as he looked down and saw the unshed tears lining her eyes. Paul frowned as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently across the grass to him. "It's okay to cry Anna. I know it hurts." He was pissed at himself that he never realized it until now. How much everything that had happened was truly affecting her.

Anna shook her head as the tears cascaded down her tan cheeks as she tucked her knees under her chin and buried her face between her knees. "I feel useless and betrayed and hurt and I hate being at school; I hate being around Embry. I doubly hate being anywhere near Gabriella. For some reason you seem to be the only one I can stand to be near and you don't make me physically ill. You don't make me want to throw up everything I eat."

"We'll I'm glad I don't activate your upchuck reflex." Paul chuckled as his arm tightened around her waist; he heard a watery giggle make its way from her.

"Sorry that all came out too fast." Anna apologized as she wiped her eyes.

"No it was honest and I like having a little honesty in my life since I have to lie about being a wolf with all these super enhanced abilities. Being a fake isn't on my list of top priorities." Paul smiled softly down at Anna as he reached over and wiped a couple of stray tears from under her eyes.

Paul watched as Anna stood up and started to walk towards the trees and he quickly followed her; not wanting her to walk by herself. They were once again outside her house but still hidden by the trees. "What is it?" Paul asked. He could tell there was something she wanted to say.

Anna sighed heavily. "It's just that some days, I just feel like I'm drowning. Other's I just wish I already drowned. Then I wouldn't have to remember the things I've heard and seen or the memories from that night with Embry and Gabriella. If I could just get a concussion or lose my memory somehow I would be able to enjoy my senior year much more."

Three seconds later Anna was pushed against a tree with Paul's menacing glare staring back at her. "Stop talking like that. I know what he did; I know how bad he hurt you. But you standing here talking about dying or being hurt is killing me Anna." His breathing was ragged as his chest was rising and falling.

Anna's eyes looked up and could see his left hand was gripping the tree so hard he was actually leaving a hand impression in the bark. She could tell by the way his right hand was closed in a tight fist hanging at his side that he was trying to control his emotions. She watched as his normally dark intense eyes grew darker and danced between hers as if he was contemplating something. The tendons in his forearm were tight when her small hand reached out and touched him. "I–I–I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as sounding so dark with my thoughts. It's just how I feel some days. Sometimes I get depressed or the pain is too much to take; voicing it is easier than covering it up."

Paul shook his head. "Stop saying shit like that. I know it's easier to let it out than keep it in, but I don't want to think about you being dead or not remembering anyone. Sometimes you're the only one I can talk to this about. I've pretty much alienated all my friends because of this bullshit with Embry. I barely still talk to Jared; only because Kim seems to have taken a fancy to Gabriella and suddenly they are BFF's. The only one I can talk to who won't look at me like I'm an asshole for thinking Gabriella is nothing but a slut if you. And only you look at me like I'm sane because…"

"Because I saw firsthand what she did to you and me." Anna finished his sentence.

Paul nodded as he rolled his shoulders slightly. "Yea..." He was trying to calm himself down.

Anna swallowed hard as she watched Paul trying to force himself to calm down. "You know Paul; just like you told me it was okay to cry. I'm going to tell you its okay to be pissed off. It's okay for you to want to spend hours upon hours in your wolf form running and demolishing trees and small forest animals. It's your natural animalistic side to want to let the wolf inside you take over and let the rage win. So let your wolf out. Well don't let it out right now, but let him out soon and not just for patrolling. "

Paul shook his head. "I'd never hurt you Anna. I mean I know I did before but I was an ass then and I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness. Just – just know I'd never hurt you again." His index finger softly slid down her cheek as his eyes bore into hers. Paul couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He just needed to get the sad look off her face, he couldn't stand it anymore.

Anna couldn't believe Paul was kissing her. It felt good. It felt wrong. She felt everything all at once when his lips moved against hers. Her eyes closed on their own accord and suddenly she was pushing up on her toes as her hand slid up and buried in the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him to her more. She felt him step forward as his free hand gripped her hip and his chest and stomach were pressed against her chest and stomach; pressing her back further into the tree. The second her mouth opened and his tongue touched hers she couldn't stop the small moan from escaping into his mouth, but she suddenly pulled her lips from his as her hand covered her mouth.

Anna frowned as she looked up at Paul's intense stare. They were both panting slightly at the loss of breath from the intensity of that one kiss. "I can't…I'm sorry Paul." Her voice caught in her throat. She felt as if she were cheating on Embry and the heartbreak came right back immediately; her frowned deepened as she turned and walked into her house. She didn't even stop to read the note her mom left on the counter, she already knew her mom and Gran were gone to Seattle again for the weekend and Brady was over at Collin's house again. Anna laid across her bed as she cried into her pillow; eventually crying herself to sleep.

She felt lips against her's and she couldn't stop herself as she kissed back. Her insides had officially turned to mush. His body heat was so welcoming as she soaked it up. Warm arms wrapped around her body bringing her closer to him.

His arms wrapped around her even tighter as he pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. Their lips moved sweetly together, when both of their mouths opened their tongues touched and a spark shot between the two of them igniting a fire within the two of them. And suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other. Without disconnecting their lips, they moved around on the bed as they were both lying down as his arms remained around her keeping her body close to his as her hands delved into his soft thick black hair.

His warm hand slid under the cotton material of her t-shirt as his warm fingers gently caressed her side. His hand slid up further and cupped her bra covered breast. The feeling of the lace on his finger tips caused him to groan. As his thumb softly brushed against her breast and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he pulled her t-shirt from her body and his hand went back to her bra clad breast as he pulled the cup away from her flesh and her rosy peak was staring back at him. His lips kissed down her throat and chest as he took the pink peak into his mouth and enjoyed her mewling that followed.

Her eyes opened as she looked down and saw Embry staring back at her. She wasn't expecting to see him. She wasn't sure who she was expecting. "No…No Embry we can't – Not after what you did." She started pushing him away from her as she was trying to find her shirt while trying to sit up at the same time.

"So Paul can have you but I can't? You were MINE first Anna." He let out a menacing growl and watched fear come to Anna's eyes as she gasped when she noticed grey fur started to replace Embry's tanned skin. She watched wide eyed as Embry's huge paw swiped out at her.

A high pitched blood curdling scream echoed through the room.


	15. Ch 15 Goodnight

**Chapter 15** - Goodnight

What the hell was he doing?

Did he really just kiss his pack brother's imprint?

Why not? His pack brother screwed his imprint; he guessed he could always have an eye for an eye outlook at that point. His onyx eyes watched as Anna walked away.

Paul face palmed his own face as he walked towards Emily and Sam's house. He couldn't believe he just kissed Anna. Her lips were so warm and welcome and they felt so GOOD against his.

What was he feeling?

Paul was sure to be bald by the time he turned twenty if he kept tugging on the ends of his hair and raking his fingers through the thick black mess. He stepped through the sliding door into the kitchen and wasn't surprised when his nose was assaulted with the scent of Emily baking. He plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table and smirked up at Emily when she slid a plate full of warm chocolate chip cookies and a huge glass of milk in front of him.

Paul shook his head as he pushed the cookies to the middle of the table, but grabbed the milk. "Not hungry Em."

Emily's loud gasp nearly echoed through the kitchen. "Paul Lahote you're not hungry? How is that even possible bud?" She walked over and occupied the chair next to Paul at the table as she reached over and touched his arm. "What's going on big man?"

Paul shook his head. "Everything and nothing at all; did you ever feel like if one more thing in your life got fucked up you were going to just explode and take the rest of the state with you?" Paul sighed heavily. "I know it's a loaded question so don't say it. I'm just so angry and I don't mean in an 'I'm going to phase until I calm down' type of angry. I mean I'm so angry I'm going to phase and spend the next six months running around Washington and Canada in wolf form."

Emily frowned. "I know I don't understand what you're going through; maybe you should talk to Leah. I know she's bitter and bitchy but she would know better than anyone what it feels like to go through what you've been through these last few months. I know it's not the same but it's pretty damn close." Emily tried to smile without crying for him. She had wanted to cry so many times for Paul. She couldn't fathom walking into her home or a friend's home and catching Sam in bed with another woman. She couldn't even IMAGINE what Anna was feeling. She'd stopped coming around because she didn't want to run into Embry and Embry had taken to bringing Gabriella around with him; which in turn meant Paul was avoiding her and Sam's place when they were around.

Paul shook his head. "I don't want to talk with anyone. I just want to phase and shred Embry and Gabriella apart until there is nothing left but bone chips and pools of blood on the forest floor. I know it sounds gruesome and demented, but it's how I feel and I can't help it. I hate both of them and I have NEVER hated anyone or anything in my life more than I hate them. I hated phasing and being a wolf, but my hate for them out weighs my hate for anything else I dislike in my life."

Emily watched as he drank the milk and actually rinsed the glass and placed it in the sink. "Paul you know if you ever do decide to talk Sam and I are both here. I'm sure you can talk to anyone in the pack as well about it."

Paul frowned. "Emily, my life feels like complete and utter shit right now. Embry had sex with my imprint, Jake and Quil keep saying I had to of done something to Gabby to push her to be with Embry. Jared talks to me until Kim is around because she's somehow become best friends with Gabby. And Kim is always around so you see where my friendship with my best friend is going right? Leah talks and interacts with no one in the pack unless it's absolutely necessary and Seth, Collin and Brady pretty much keep to themselves. We started out as a pack and suddenly I'm the lone wolf. Some pack this turned out to be."

Emily felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks as she watched Paul walk out of the house and disappeared into the tree line. Her tears doubled when she heard the sadness of the howl echo through the woods.

Paul tore through the woods, letting his massive jaws clamp onto anything as he ripped and shredded with his razor sharp teeth. His claws dug into the soil below his feet as he let loose on anything and everything in his sight as he made a beeline back to Anna's house. He could hear Jake and Quil in his head so he kept thoughts of Anna, kissing her and the path of destruction towards her house blocked from them. He knew if they had any idea what so ever they would stop him or probably run and tattle to Embry about what they'd seen.

Hearing them in his head only fueled the fire in the rest of his body and made him lose control even more. He started shredding through bunnies, squirrels, a couple of badgers which was no easy those things had scarier tempers then he did, though his advantage was his size. He even tore through a couple of deer, but was nice enough not to gun for the younger ones. Anna had been right tearing shit apart in wolf form was a good way to release his anger.

Paul saw Anna's house come into view as he phased and pulled his shorts on. He wanted to go knock on her door. He knew she was staying alone for the weekend. He'd watched earlier as her mom and grandma backed their bags into the car and left and he knew Brady and gone to Collin's for some kind of Call of Duty gaming challenge with Collin and Seth.

Paul fell to his hands and knees on the forest floor as he was trying to calm his breathing down and get all his anger under control. He wanted to check on Anna and knew he couldn't do it if he even felt a tiny fraction of anger floating in him somewhere. He tuned his ears to the house across from the tree line and listened for anything. He swore he thought he heard Anna in distress. He slowly rose from the ground and walked across the street.

The closer he got to the house the more it sounded like Anna was struggling or crying maybe. He was standing under her window when he finally heard her soft voice.

_"No…No Embry we can't – Not after what you did."_

What the hell was Embry doing at Anna's?

Paul could feel his temper flare. It only flared for a few minutes before a bone chilling scream pierced the quiet night air. Paul's heart nearly stopped beating. Paul ran to the front porch and literally broke down the front door as he raced upstairs, he could hear Anna's cries of 'no' as they got louder. He nearly crashed through her bedroom door.

His onyx eyes took in that Anna was tangled in her bedding and was having a nightmare as he walked over and gently took a hold of her arms. "Anna, wake up." He watched as her eyes opened and she started to struggle and was trying to get away from him. "Anna it's okay, it's only me, it's Paul."

Anna's eyes snapped open as she was jostled from her…nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Thank god it was only a nightmare. She blinked a few times as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Paul's soft voice was trying to sooth her racing heart.

"Are you okay? I heard you struggling and you said something about Embry and then you scared me half to death when you let out an ear piercing scream." Paul swallowed hard as he tried to calm his own beating heart.

Anna nodded as she slowly sat up and was also trying to get her breathing under control as well, she raked a hand through her hair as her knee's came up to her chin and Paul stood from his squatted position next to her bed and sat down in front of her. "I guess I was just having a nightmare, but it felt so real. It was terrible."

Paul frowned at the sight of a couple of her tears as he reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. "You want to talk about it?" He asked; he wasn't sure how to help her recover from a nightmare, it was something he couldn't protect her from.

Anna blinked and a couple more tears replaced the ones Paul had wiped away, she watched as he reached over and took a tissue from the box on her night stand and handed it to her. She took it and sniffled as she wiped the offending wet drops away. "You must think I'm a real cry baby huh."

Paul shook his head. "No I just think you've been through something that hurts so bad you don't know how to show any other emotion than to cry. My main emotion is anger, your emotion is sadness; with sadness comes crying and it doesn't matter how strong someone is no one can stop tears if they want to make an appearance."

Anna nodded as her eyes were turned down and were looking at the black cargo shorts Paul had on, shirtless of course because it was a wolf thing. Her eyes came back up as she locked eyes with Paul's, she hadn't been aware that he was watching her. "The dream started out so nice being kissed and touched and when I opened my eyes it was Embry doing all the things he used to when we'd make love. When I saw it was him I started pushing him away and telling him that we couldn't because of what he'd done. He suddenly growled and started turning into his wolf and then his paws started slashing at me. It literally turned terrible in a few seconds."

Paul scowled at the thought of Embry haunting her dreams. He shook his head. "Embry might do and say a lot of stupid things, but Anna he would never physically harm you. I do know that much about him. Anyone in the pack can tell you that. We'd rather cut off both our arms then ever see an imprint get hurt in a physical manner."

Anna nodded in understanding. "I know it just felt so real. It always feels real when I have these nightmares."

Paul couldn't believe his ears. "How long have you been having these?"

"Since that night; they slowly started getting worse after I told Embry I would never trust him again. They got even worse since I've been seeing them together at school or around the rez." Anna confessed.

Paul sighed heavily. "You should try to get some more sleep. You're going to be tired if you don't." Paul stood from the bed and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. "What is it Anna?"

"Can you – can you stay with me please? I don't want to sleep alone anymore tonight." Anna asked. In all honesty she was hoping Paul's mere presence could keep the bad dreams at bay.

Paul nodded as he walked over and turned the light off and then went back over and stretched out on the rug next to her bed, his arms were up and folded behind his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop the smirk as he watched her move over and peer over the side of her bed to look down at him. "What?" He asked.

Anna blinked a couple of times as she looked down at Paul and his amazing physic. Her eyes lingered on his abs a little longer than necessary before she felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes shot up to his. "I didn't mean – I mean you don't have to lie on the floor. I do have plenty of room on my bed. I mean if you can keep your hands to yourself."

Paul chuckled as she shook his head negatively. "I'm more than comfortable down here Anna. I refuse to invade your personal space again. I know I over stepped my boundaries early and I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have – I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

Anna laughed softly. "It's okay Paul. It was just a kiss; it wasn't like it was the end of the world. You know you're not a half bad kisser either. I enjoyed it. I probably enjoyed it a little too much." Of course she wasn't about to tell him she wouldn't mind enjoying it too much again, but now wasn't the time for things like that. "Are you sure you're comfortable down there?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Paul smiled softly up at her. "Yea I'm sure. Wake me if you need something. Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Paul."

Quietness filled the room for a few minutes. "Paul…" Anna broke the silence.

"Yea?" Paul's voice said slightly groggy.

"Thank You for staying."

"You're welcome."

They were both more tired than they could imagine as they both drifted off to sleep within a few minutes of complete silence.


	16. Ch 16 Definitely Ok With It

**Chapter 16** – Definitely Ok With It

Blue eyes fluttered open as they looked around the room. She peered over the side of the bed and noticed Paul was missing from the floor; the shower was running and she figured that's where Paul was. Anna stretched as she moved around slightly and sat up, her bedroom door opened and she looked over as Paul walked into the room with his shorts on as he was ruffling the towel over his hair trying to get the extra water off it. With his body temperature it would be dry in a few minutes, but he didn't want it to drip.

As soon as Paul pulled the towel from his head, his eyes went to Anna who was sitting up in the bed. The tank top and shorts she had on definitely revealed more flesh to his eyes than his body could handle; he felt his whole body tense as his muscles constricted as he rolled his shoulders and neck. Her scent it was invading his whole body; it was weaving in and out of his pores, muscles, tendons, veins, arteries, pretty much everywhere. He wondered if she knew her scent was so strong and was making him heady.

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

Anna had to keep from letting her eyes roll into the back of her head at the sound of his deep voice. It was husky and inviting; inviting to what she wasn't sure just yet. "Morning, no I just woke up. What time is it?" She said with a slightly smile upturning the corners of her mouth.

God she was beautiful twenty-four-seven. She didn't even know how beautiful she was. Paul knew she couldn't see it; not ever. "Around ten, I think."

Anna stretched again. "Thanks for staying with me last night. I know you didn't have to." She stood from the bed as she grabbed up some clothes and looked at Paul. "If you want I can make breakfast for us, if you'll let me shower first."

Paul raked his hands through his hair. Jesus she was going to be naked in the same house as him. Paul sighed heavily as he nodded. His intense onyx eyes watched as she started to walk by him when he grabbed her upper arm and stopped her from going any further. Her blue eyes looked up and locked with his. "You don't have to thank me for staying. I was glad to stay and I hope you felt safe while I was here; while I'm still here I mean. I know that nightmare scared the shit out of you, but I don't want you to ever think that Embry or any of the other guys would ever do that too you."

Anna nodded. "Yea I know. And I know I don't have to say thank you, but I am. I'm sure you could've been doing something else rather than lying on my uncomfortably hard floor."

Paul shrugged. "Actually it wasn't that uncomfortable. If you need me to stay tonight as well I wouldn't mind. I don't have patrol until Monday night; so I'm off all weekend."

Anna smiled softly. "You're more than welcome to stay all weekend. I would enjoy the company. I hate staying by myself and Brady is definitely going to be gone over at Collin's all weekend."

Paul watched as Anna turned and leaned her back against the door frame as she smiled up at him. His hand went up and rested on the frame above her head as he leaned over and pushed her hair out of her face with his free hand. His onyx eyes continued to dance between her eyes. He liked watching her chew on her bottom lip when she was nervous. His hand had let go of her arm and his hand came up and his index finger traced the curves of her soft lips. "So beautiful…" he murmured. His tongue came out and wet his suddenly dry lips.

Anna could feel it. There was something inside of her begging to kiss him again. She didn't know what it was but it was there just under the surface. She rolled her lips together as her hand came out and touched his bare stomach, she felt his abs clench under her touch. Her fingertips slowly moved up and felt every indent in his stomach that made up the six pack abs he had across his stomach. His warm skin made her fingers tingle as they continued up his chest as she felt his chest rise when he took in a breath. Suddenly her other hand touched his side where his love handle was; it was pure muscle. She didn't realize just how well put together he was.

Paul's breath got caught in his throat several times. Her freezing cold fingers were a shock to his overly heated skin, but he liked the shocks her soft touch left on him. His eyes unlocked from hers and zeroed in on her beautiful red lips. He couldn't stop himself as he dipped his head and captured her lips. His hand cupped her cheek as his other hand slid down the door frame behind her body and wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. He felt her hands as they both slid the rest of the way up his chest, over his shoulders and buried into his hair. He was pleasantly surprised when his tongue brushed her lips and they parted immediately letting her tongue slip out and brush against his. A shock zipped through him like a wild electrical current actually went through his entire body from the top of his head to all ten of his toes.

When the shocking sensation ceased he leaned down and his hands cupped the curve of Anna's cotton shorts covered rear and he heard her gasp against his lip. His hands slid down to the back of her thighs and lifted her from the floor as if she weighted absolutely nothing and pressed her back further into the door frame as her legs wrapped around his waist. Paul maneuvered them around the door way back into Anna's room to the nearest wall and he gently set her on the dresser after she reached behind her body and shoved everything off the top of the dresser.

Anna tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She felt his hands slid down and play with the hem of her tank top as she pulled back and looked into his eyes again. His onyx eyes were asking for permission and she nodded as his overly warm hands glided the tank top up and over her head. She let out a groan when his lips started kissing her lips and then started to make a path down her skin to her naked chest as he took her rosy peak into his mouth. His warm hands softly ran down her naked torso to her waist and hooked his thumbs into her shorts and panties as he tugged them down and tossed them to the floor.

Paul nearly came unglued as he could smell her arousal. It was calling to the wolf inside of him. It was like it was his own special blend of ecstasy. His shorts felt way too tight and once he had gotten her shorts and panties off the scent of her arousal hit him light a freight train. He could feel his own erection tighten his shorts even more and the crotch of his shorts physically jumped when he felt her small hands reached down inside his shorts and gave his erection a tug. He could listen to her moans and groans all day, but once she had her hand on his erection that was it. He let out an animalistic growl against her breast as he felt her free his erection from the confines of his shorts.

Anna sucked in a breath as he guided his erection into her welcoming body. He wasn't an average size by any means. He was completely gentle with her as he sat still and waited for her to get accommodated to his size.

Paul felt like an animal if he kept her on the dresser, especially if her bed was not more than two feet away. Some place comfortable for both of them. His hands slid under her thighs and lifted her carefully as he backed up until his calves his the bed and he sat down, letting her bend her knees comfortably so she was straddling him. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as he gripped her hips and gently started gliding her body up and down the length of his erections. They attached their lips together once again as they continued on their search for their releases in each other's bodies. He was giving her total control in case she had second thoughts or she needed to stop and back out for whatever reason.

They both pushed each other over the edge as their orgasms swept through both of their bodies at precisely the same time. They're embrace was as fierce as their release. Once they both calmed down, Paul noticed an impression of teeth in her skin where the side of her neck met her shoulder. Paul frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so out of control." His fingertips gingerly touched the spot.

Anna's hands came up and touched the bite mark but it honestly didn't bother her. Paul was still buried to the hilt inside of her and for some reason the animalistic side of Paul that caused the bite mark only fueled the fire to turn her on again. "It's okay."

Paul smelled her arousal as it doubled and he instantly became hard again inside of her body. He let out another growl as she shook her head and immediately began to grind her hips against his again as she nipped the side of his neck and when she bit him he suddenly couldn't stop his administrations as he moved then around into her bed and he was in control this time. He held himself up off of her as his elbows pushed into the bed and he nearly came undone as she wrapped her legs around his waist accepting his weight on top of her.

Anna was completely okay with Paul taking charge the second time around.

Oh yea, she was definitely okay with it.


	17. Ch 17 Empty Words

**Chapter 17** – Empty Words

Onyx eyes opened and blinked a few times. His eyes focused on the clock and it read Monday 06:00 AM; it was a whole new day. Anna's grandma and mom were supposed to be back Sunday night but had called and informed Anna they'd be gone until the following Sunday; neither one cared and continued on with what they'd been doing prior to the phone call. Paul had said he'd stay with her until they'd gotten back and Brady had naturally opted to stay at Collin's.

Paul was suddenly aware he had Anna wrapped in his arms. He looked down and saw her with her head resting against his chest and couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his cocky face. He couldn't believe what exactly had gone down the last two days. He reminisced about how many times he'd been completely buried inside of Anna's willing and welcoming body. She could've stopped him at any time, but she didn't. Hell a few times she even initiated it.

His entire sexual appetite was satisfied; not that he wouldn't rise to the occasion immediately if she woke up and wanted him again. He knew when he went on patrol that night he was going to have to keep his thoughts guarded. Everyone in the pack was sure to be against him hooking up with Anna.

Paul's fingers slowly slid through Anna's soft jet black hair it felt like spun silk on his finger tips. His head dipped and his lips softly kissed her forehead and then across her cheek and down her jaw line until he got to her lips. Her small body began to stir and she responded to his lips on hers. He'd gone home to get fresh close the night before and when she's showered for the evening for school the following morning he found her lying in bed with his t-shirt on. It went to mid-thigh and when she moved around in bed it rode up and he could see her boycut panties.

He just about exploded when he felt her small hand slide down his torso and into his shorts as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the head of his now growing erection. "Anna we should get ready for school." He tried to reason with her.

Anna's eyes opened as she smirked up at him. "Yea, we should…"

"But we're not going to are we?" He questioned.

Paul watched as she shed her panties and freed his painful erection from its confined and she moved her little body around until she was straddling him as she sat he slid into her body with ease. Both groaning at the sexual friction it caused; he grabbed her hips to steady her.

Anna pulled the t-shirt off over her head as she leaned over. "Not just yet…" She laughed at the look on Paul's face as she slowly started working her hips up and down on top of him.

Dear God he'd created a monster; she used to be so virginal and innocent. Not anymore.

She used to be Embry's; Paul smirked ruefully; not anymore.

He could REALLY get used to this side of Anna.

Anna walked through the hallway of the school. She couldn't believe she only had one week left. She was going to go to a community college in Port Angeles and still work at the book store for Sue Clearwater. She'd been working for Sue for a year and was enjoying her job very much. Anna had a free period and took on the task of cleaning out her locker rather than waiting for the last day of school to do it like everyone else. She wanted to get it done and over with.

She'd had all the garbage stacked on the floor in a pile next to her feet. It really had been almost six months since she'd wiped her hands clean of Embry Call. She still had him and Gabriella in every damn class naturally, but ignored them to the fullest. Paul had walked her to all her classes the entire day and he was sticking to her side like glue; basically daring anyone to say something about them.

Anna could hardly believe she'd spent the entire weekend making love to Paul; even more so when she freaking mounted him like a stallion this morning; she rode him hard and they put each other away wet. She couldn't even believe when they'd done it again in the shower not even ten minutes later. Her and Embry had had sex every chance they could; her and Paul had had sex so much within forty-eight hours it put any sex fiend to SHAME. She couldn't believe as she stood in the hallway she could feel herself getting excited for him once again and he was not even anywhere near her.

Anna sighed heavily as she shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the dirty naked Paul thoughts that were suddenly swimming around in her brain. She was going to hell in a hand basket with a nice red bow in the handle. She finally got her locker organized so all she would have to do on her last day was turn in her books and toss her backpack away. The damn thing was falling apart already, it barely lasted a full school year like always.

She squatted down and picked the pile of neatly stacked garbage and walked down the hall. As she turned the corner and dropped all of it in a huge trash can she gasped when her eyes snapped up at the sight of Embry standing on the other side of the trash receptacle. Anna rolled her eyes as she turned and started to go the opposite direction when a overly warm hand on her arm stopped her.

"So this is how it's going to be between us from now on?" Embry questioned in a quiet voice. It was the first time he'd spoken to her since she'd told him she didn't trust him anymore. Not that he could really blame her. He hadn't given her much choice on that subject.

Anna pulled her arm free from his grip. "What do you want me to say Embry? You had sex with someone else while you were still with me. I couldn't get those images out of my head and I still can't. How am I supposed to want to be with you when I know you've been in someone else? I was supposed to be your soul mate and we were going to get married and have babies and you ruined that; not me."

Embry scowled. "Yea well, how am I supposed to look at you when I know you've let someone else in side of you? I can smell him all over you."

Anna glared up at Embry. "Yea well at least I wasn't your girlfriend when I let someone have me and I certainly didn't rub it in your face by letting you catch me in bed with someone else. What did you except to happen? I was going to pine away for you for the rest of my life; I'm sorry I don't work that way Embry. Paul was there for me when you weren't. He understands where my sadness and my anger come from when it comes to you. He just gets it. He was there for me when you broke my heart. We're helping each other heal. And you and Gabriella have no one to blame but yourselves."

Anna started to turn to walk away again when Embry's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm again and this time it caught her t-shirt; the cotton fabric was pulled to the side slightly and Embry nearly came unglued as he shoved Anna against the hallway wall. "He bit you!" Embry spit out as he pushed her head to the side and jerked on the collar of her t-shirt as his eyes took in the bruised teeth impression on her neck. A growl ripped through his chest. "You let him mark you. You're my imprint Anna. I don't care what anyone says or does. You are MINE."

Anna shook her head. "I might be your imprint but I'm not yours anymore Embry. You lost all rights to call me yours when you put your dick in someone who wasn't me. Go back to Gabriella because I'm so done. I've been done with you for a while now. What Paul and I do now is none of your concern."

Embry frowned as he watched Anna walk away for a third time. "He's using you Anna." He watched as she stopped and looked back at him. "He's going to continue to use you. He doesn't love you, he doesn't want to marry you; he just wants to use you for sex and that's exactly what you're letting him do." Embry shook his head. "I still don't know what happened to me that night, I still have no memory of it and I know it sounds like complete bullshit because what guy wouldn't remember having full blown sex with a girl at any age, but I'm telling the truth. I swear to god. I don't know what happened but I'm going to find out and when I do I'm going to prove it to you."

Anna could fear as a couple of silent tears slid down her tan cheeks as she looks at Embry. "I hope you do." She wiped her cheeks as she turned and left Embry standing there. She really did miss Embry and she couldn't say she didn't love him because she did, but for some reason Paul was filling the hole in her chest that Embry had created. She knew her and Paul were basically using each other. They both had been hurt and had some pain they were trying to get rid of. As long as the hurting stopped it was easier to live and definitely easier to breathe.

She couldn't keep the words from her first true love out of her head as she walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

He could say and promise and swear to God about anything and everything, but words without proof were just words; empty words.


	18. Ch 18 Bad Day

**Chapter 18**

High school graduation came and went fast and before she knew it, summer was over and Ann was starting college. She and Paul enjoyed the entire summer together. It was like they were the only two in La Push. They avoided everyone else like the plague. When Jared wasn't at his and Paul's house, Anna was there with Paul every free minute she wasn't working or he wasn't working or patrolling. When Anna's mom and grandma were out of town over the weekends Paul was with her.

A few weeks after Anna started college, Jared and Kim got a place of their own and Paul asked Anna if she wanted to move in with him. She was only too excited to move in with him. They were both working so it was going to be perfect. It took a whole weekend but Paul got Anna all moved in. All of her things were in Jared's old room, Paul told her she could sleep in any room she wanted. He knew there were going to be days when they would fight and she might want to sleep in a different room or he would sleep in a different room to let her have some time to herself. Whatever she needed he would be damn sure to do for her.

Anna was standing in the book store as she was putting out new books and putting up the random books that customers got out and then would set anywhere when they changed their minds about buying them. She rolled her eyes as a customer passed her and set a book down after just picking it up. She sighed in slight frustration as she walked behind the customer and grabbed the book and placed it back on the correct shelf. Between moving in with Paul, school work and regular work she was completely annoyed with every single person she came across.

"Anna I'm going to lock up the front door. I'll be gone for about an hour do you need anything while I'm out?" Sue asked from the front of the store.

Anna stepped out into the aisle and shook her head. "No I'm good Sue. Thanks though. I'll see you in an hour or so." Anna watched as Sue nodded and walked out the front door and she heard the lock click. Anna turned back to the book shelf as she exhaled heavily and growled slightly as she picked up yet another book someone left in a random place on another shelf.

"Whoa, maybe you've been hanging around me too long short stuff." Paul voice chuckled out; he walked over and wound an arm around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Anna smiled up at Paul as she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just completely annoyed with every customer that comes into this damn store. Half of them want you to find every book on their list because their too lazy to look for it themselves and the other half get a stack of books and then changed their minds and just leave the books where ever they damn well please."

Paul nodded. "I know it's a book store it's pretty much what people do babe. Calm down a little." Paul stood behind Anna as she continued to put books away as his hands slowly rubbed her shoulders, shoulder blades and even down the middle of her back.

Anna groaned as she leaned back against his overly warm hands. She felt his lips as they softly kissed and nipped the flesh on her exposed neck. Anna smiled as she leaned even further back against Paul's chest as his arms wrapped around her body pulling her tighter against him. Anna turned around in his arms as she pushed up on her toes and their lips connected.

Paul groaned against her mouth as she initiated their make out session. He leaned over and gently lifted her by the backs of her thighs and relished the feeling of her wrapping her legs around his waist. The feeling of her small fingers weaved through his hair as her tongue brushed against his was enough to light his whole body on fire; but knew they had to stop if Sue caught them neither one would hear the last of it. Paul reluctantly pulled his lips from hers much sooner than he wanted to but knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't.

Anna smiled softly. "Thank you."

Paul chuckled. "Why are you thanking me?"

Anna kissed his lips once more as he leaned down and set her on her feet gently. "Because I feel better and since you helped me feel better, thank you."

Paul shook his head as he chuckled and brushed a soft kiss across her forehead. "You're welcome, beautiful. I'll see you at home tonight. Don't worry about dinner I'll make sure everything is covered. You just make sure to bring yourself home and relax." Anna nodded in understanding as Paul jabbed a thumb behind him. "You're lunch is in the break room in the back."

Anna's smile widened as she bounced over and into his arms and planted another kiss on his lips. "Thank you for lunch."

Paul laughed as he kissed her back and then went back to work.

Anna watched as he left and she walked into the break room and had her lunch. She didn't know what she'd do without Paul. Since they'd been together it was just one surprise after another. They'd been officially together for almost a year. She'd never thought she'd ever think of Paul in any type of romantic of loving way; not with the way he used to treat her. He spent a lot of time showing his romantic side. When he wasn't working or patrolling he would actually take time and they would walk on the beach or he'd take her to Port Angeles and they'd watch a movie and have dinner out. She really didn't think she could ever see herself having a future with that man, but apparently she was wrong.

Lately she'd been second guessing everything in her life. She still had an ache in the pit of her stomach since she and Embry were no longer together, but she could live with that as long as she didn't have to feel the heart break anymore. That had actually stopped the minute she could feel herself falling for Paul and she was so thankful to have Paul in her life as a full distraction. She was still hopeful that Embry would prove to her that cheating wasn't his fault or why he couldn't remember anything that night. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. Everything in her brain was pointing her to Paul; but everything in the rest of her body was pushing her back to Embry. Couldn't her body or that ache understand how much pain she was in because of Embry?

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs as she finished her lunch and sent another thank you text to Paul as she got back to the books that needed to go back on the shelves, Sue walked in about ten minutes later and everything was back to business as usual.

Anna parked her car in the driveway as she yawned slightly and shut her car off and got out. As she walked into the house it was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. Her blue eyes were searching for any signs of life in the house. She looked down the hallway and noticed the bathroom light was on, raising a skeptical eyebrow she turned and walked down the hall, once she reached the bathroom her eyes found Paul standing in the bathroom in his khaki shorts running the water in the tub. Anna leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing babe?"

Paul turned as he smirked. "I told you I'd have things covered tonight. C'mon let's get you naked." Paul grabbed her hips and gently pulled her into the bathroom all the way. As he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head and then turned her around.

Anna felt his warm fingers as they maneuvered the hooks on her bra and then slid it down her shoulders and arms and tossed it with her shirt. She felt his hands slip around the waist of her jeans as he unfastened and slid the zipper down and then tugged her jeans down as he knelt in front of her and pulled her sneakers, socks and jeans off along with her panties. He pulled the rubber band out of her hair and allowed her hair to cascade down past her shoulders and stopped just above her cute bare butt. She watched as he stripped off his shorts and stepped into the tub and then took her hand and helped her into it as well.

Anna sat down and her rear was snug against the apex where his legs met as her back was against his chest. She felt him take a wash cloth as he slowly began to wash her entire body. Kissing and nipping naked flesh as he went along. His soft words that he whispered in Quileute when his lips were close to her ears, every once in a while she would look over her shoulder at him and his lips would capture hers in the sweetest of kisses. Once bath time was officially over, Paul brought in some spaghetti he had made, he knew Anna loved his spaghetti it was her favorite. They spent the rest of the evening making love and as she fell asleep a few hours later she could honestly see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

It was literally the perfect ending to an otherwise terrible day.


	19. Ch 19 Proposal & Blood Tests

**Chapter 19** – Proposal & Blood Tests

Blue eyes fluttered open as she took in the way the sunlight was sliding into the quiet bedroom. A smile was resting on her full red lips. Her eyes looked around the room as she slowly sat up. She looked over and noticed Paul was missing from the bed. "Paul?" She called out and didn't hear anything in response. She checked her cell and had a text from him.

'Sleep in baby, I had to patrol and I'll bring breakfast home. See ya in a few hours, Love ya. –P'

She looked down and noticed she was still without apparel after their night of entire weekend of making love. Today her and Paul had officially been together a year. She couldn't believe it 365 days, 52 weeks. They had been going strong. She didn't think she'd ever be this happy again, but then again Embry was always in the back of her mind and hiding just behind her heart. She still had the dull ache in her stomach and it had recently multiplied and sent the ache to her chest so it was in both places now.

Anna lay back against the pillows as she turned onto her side and buried her face in Paul's pillow, it smelled like him the pine and woodsy scent. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply taking his scent in and letting it over take her senses.

She must've fallen asleep again as she felt warm lips softly kissing along her bare shoulder as she let out a soft whimper of approval as her eyes slowly opened for a second time that day. She saw the familiar onyx eyes staring back at her with a smirk on his face as she smiled up at him. She watched as he leaned over and captured her lips. She could feel the cotton from his t-shirt against her fingertips as her hands started pulling on his shirt and he finally caught on as he pulled back long enough to lose his shirt.

Paul hands started pushing the sheets from their bed down her body. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was still naked under the covers; as his lips started trailing warm moist kisses down her naked flesh. He felt her hands as they trailed down his body and started unfastening his shorts; he smirked against the naked flesh of her chest. He pulled himself up from the bed and shed his shorts the rest of the way as he pulled the sheets up and slipped back into bed and between Anna's thighs. He could stay in bed all day making love to her.

A few hours later and some cold breakfast, Anna was sitting in the middle of the bed still completely naked. Apparently clothing just wasn't on her list of things that were important for the day. The TV in the bedroom was on but neither one of them knew what the hell was on. They only had eyes for each other. There was something definitely in the air with them.

Anna looked up as she snuggled further into Paul's arms. She looked up and noticed he hadn't taken his onyx eyes off of her since they'd finished their cold breakfast and turned the TV on. "What? What's wrong?"

Paul shook his head as he continued to stare down at the beautiful that lay in his arms. "Nothing, I'm just admiring my girlfriend. Too creepy for you?"

Anna laughed as she turned her head and planted the softest of kisses in the middle of his chest. "No; it's not creepy at all." Anna's hand came up and settled on the middle of his chest and she could feel the thumping of his heart against the palm of her hand. She watched as Paul moved around and retrieved something from the drawer of his nightstand. Anna watched as he opened his hand and revealed a small blue velvet box.

Paul smiled softly. "Open it."

Anna's shaking hand slid down his sternum and then reached for the box as she took it from his hand and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the princess cut diamond on the silver band inside. "What…" She couldn't even get the question to come out of her mouth.

Paul smiled down at her. "Will you marry me?" Anna's silence slightly scared him.

He wasn't supposed to be asking her to marry him. Embry had been adamant about Paul using her and not loving her enough to ever ask her to marry him. What was he doing asking her now? They'd only been dating a year, she was only nineteen and her boyfriend was suddenly asking her to marry him.

"Yes." Did that really just come out of her mouth? Did Anna really just accept Paul's proposal. What the hell was going on with her? She was never going to love Paul as much as she wanted to or even as much as he needed or desired; not when she was Embry's true imprint. She couldn't even go twenty-four hours without thinking about Embry in some way, shape or form. He invaded her dreams and thoughts in some capacity.

Paul smiled softly. "Here's another surprise. Let's get married tomorrow; small ceremony, friends, pack, family and us."

Anna's eyes widened even more in shock and before she knew it she was nodding her head in full agreement. She was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Paul Lahote. What the hell was she thinking?

Anna watched as Paul slid the ring on her left ring finger and closed the distance between them and allowed ecstasy to take over her body once again.

Snarling and snapping jaws ripped into small forest animals as razor sharp claws duh into the earth below his large wolf body. He couldn't believe it. He felt absolutely sick. He wanted to throw up and attack someone all in one swoop. He wanted to officially tear Paul limb from limb and set his entire body on fire and then stand by long enough to piss on his ashes to put the fire out finally he wanted to bury the ashes and only hope the fiery pits of hell sucked his ashes and soul down to spend some time with the devil himself.

It was one thing to ask her to marry him it was a complete other to even suggest they get married the following day. Embry could feel every muscle in his body tense and tighten; He was sure no one heard him rolling around in their heads as the news of Anna and Paul's engagement made its way through the pack at break neck speeds. Embry couldn't believe it when Paul came on patrol the following night he'd asked her and that all he thought about. It had been a good thing that Embry was over patrolling the border between Forks and La Push, because if he would've been anywhere near Paul he would've ended his cocky existence just to get Anna back. He kept his thoughts guarded from everyone.

A few hours later, Jake phased in and advised Embry that Carlisle wanted to talk with him about something. No one knew Embry had been smart enough to go see Carlisle the day after he'd lost his memory and slept with someone who wasn't his imprint. Carlisle had been working for a year and a half on the blood samples he'd taken from Embry. Because of his wolf blood it was not the easiest to separate from any other chemicals that had been placed in the blood. Embry wasn't pushy about it; he knew it was going to take Carlisle a while before he'd have anything.

Embry ran to the Cullen's, once he was outside their home he phased back and pulled his shorts and a t-shirt on. Edward met him at the front door. "What's going on, Jake said Doc wanted to see me."

Edward nodded. "I think he found something in your blood samples."

Embry frowned. "It's been almost a year and a half, what could he have possibly found?"

Edward shook his head as he led the tall gangly Quileute to Carlisle's office. "I'm not sure he's being keeping all your stuff from us, he doesn't want anyone in the family involved."

Embry walked into Dr. Cullen's office and was slightly taken back when he saw Gabriella sitting in a chair across from the doctor's desk. "What's going on?"

Dr Cullen stood from behind his desk as he walked around and leaned against it. "Please Embry come in." He sighed softly as his face was completely serious. "As you know I've been running test after test on your blood and I was getting nothing from it. Last week I had a sudden thought where I could separate your blood from any toxins it had in there the night of your memory loss."

Embry's hands were planted on his hips. "This is why you asked me to come by and give you a sample of clean blood last week."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course; I had to figure out how to separate the toxins, by mirroring your clean blood and the contaminated blood. Once I got the toxins separated from the blood I was able to test the toxins and it came back with outrageous levels of Ecstasy or E which is an amphetamine in high doses, can induce euphoria, enhance self-esteem and increase libido, pain killers made you completely numb to the fact that anything remotely sexual was going on, mixing those two together has caused memory loss for a few weeks, but with your rapid ability to heal it only cause minimal memory loss for the entire evening and finally there was Viagra which is obviously a sexual enhancement drug. Whoever drugged you that night wasn't kidding around; not even a little."

Embry nodded. "Wow, okay, so that doesn't explain why she's here."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Edward ran into her at the store a couple of hours ago and her mind was not exactly thinking about someone or something. It was thinking about a few things and a couple of someone's. I'm going to go ahead and let you two talk." Carlisle walked out of the office and pulled the door closed behind him.

"What is it Gabby?" Embry asked.

Gabriella turned to face Embry and a sea of tears poured down her face. "We need to talk."


	20. Ch 20 If You Will

******This is the end. I hope you enjoyed it! :) **This story was inspired by Jewels song: Again and Again. 

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** – If You Will

"I CAN'T FUCKIN BELIEVE YOU; YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Embry's shaky voice snarled out.

Embry's face was pure anger. He was so angry that every Cullen had filled the doc's office and made a wall between him and Gabriella; as Quil and Jake each firmly gripped one of his arms and held him back from pummeling the girl in question.

Gabriella coward away from Embry, she'd never heard him raise his voice let alone cuss at anyone before; though she had just dropped the biggest bomb on him known to man.

They had been at the Cullen's practically all night long as Carlisle went over the blood test results for Embry, and then Gabriella finally coming clean that she had something to do with his memory loss. Jake and Quil had shown up sometime in the early morning hours, which was good because she wasn't sure the Cullen's would be able to hold Embry off if he'd phased in the medium sized office.

"Embry, you've got to know I didn't mean…"

"You did to Gabriella." Embry cut her off before she could even finish her statement. "Don't lie about it. Please show me a little respect by not talking to me like I'm some kind of moron. You don't do something like this with another person and not have it planned perfectly. It was executed easily and worked like a charm. You got what you wanted." Embry shook his head as he jerked his arms from his pack brother's hands as he sent a growl to each of them. "You have no idea what you've done to me and Anna both. And yea she might seem happy but in the back of her head she knows she will never love anyone as much as she loves me because of the imprint. You ruined everything. You ruined our relationship, her trust in me; my trust in everyone else. She was pushed into the arms of another man. She's getting married today. She's supposed to be getting married to me."

Gabriella's crocodile tears were doing nothing to soften Embry's anger. Jake had never; ever seen Embry as pissed off as he was. Once Embry calmed down long enough to tell them what she'd just confessed to they could fully understand where all the anger was coming from. Jake gripped Embry's shoulder. "The only way you're going to stop the wedding is to go and see Anna before it's too late. You can't lose her forever to Paul. She can't love him the way she loves you and she will never be able to either; no matter how much both of them want it."

Quil cleared his throat. "Embry if you want her back let's go to the chapel. We'll stand behind you bro. You've been one of my best friends since we were kids and I know if it was me or Jake going through this you'd be right here telling both of us the same damn thing."

Anna breathed in deeply as she tried to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married; to Paul of all people. She was sitting in the bathroom at the small chapel as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and all she could see behind her eyelids was Embry. As her eyes opened she suddenly didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. Tears started pricking her blue eyes as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

The white taffeta dress with spaghetti straps was knee length, the skirt was an a-line and slightly full it was plain but beautiful and she felt like a princess in it. Paul was in a black suit and an actual tie and was standing at the altar with Jared. Somehow everyone had thrown the small wedding together in twelve hours. Her hair was full of big curls as her hair was left down. She had a small white rose bouquet and a pair of white open toe two inch heels.

Embry looked at Gabriella. "Why are you suddenly coming clean with this? It's because of Edward isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yea, he confronted me at the store. I was trying to avoid him but I couldn't he started guilt tripping me. I was there for a pregnancy test; but don't freak or anything it's not yours." She frowned. "There's more I need to tell you. It's really important Embry. If you really love Anna and want her back."

"Get in the damn car Gabriella." Embry growled as the pissed off expression deepened across his usually impassive facial expression; once in the car Embry's vibrating body and scowl spoke volumes. "Start talking NOW!"

Anna suddenly couldn't stop the few tears that leaked from her eyes. This wasn't right. None of it was right. She wasn't supposed to be marrying Paul. She was supposed to be with her soul mate, with Embry. But he didn't want her. He didn't want her as much as she had wanted him. Somewhere in her heart she'd hoped this had all been one gigantic nightmare. She would wake up any second and be wrapped in Embry's arms like the night after they first made love.

In the year and a half that they'd been apart it was just a chore to try and keep herself busy from letting her mind wonder back and forth between Embry and Paul. Obviously Paul had won out and here she was about to marry someone she couldn't and wouldn't fully give her heart to. Embry owned it first and he would always have 85% of it with him; Paul would have to settle with the 15% that was left over.

"Anna, come on its time." Emily's voice said through the bathroom door.

Anna breathed deeply as she wiped her eyes carefully as she removed any traces of the good cry she'd just had with herself before her own wedding. It was supposed to be a happy day damn it and she was going to make it that way come hell or high water. Anna stood at the back of the church her brother in a nice navy blue suit as he was ready to walk her down the aisle.

Brady had given her no opinion on the marriage or anything else, because what did he know? He was just still barely a kid himself. He held his elbow out for her and watched as she looped her arm through it. He chuckled when she asked that he not let her fall. "Don't worry sis, I'd never let you fall. I got you always."

Anna's heart soared and was sore at the same time; as she walked down the aisle. Paul looked so happy but she felt so apprehensive about the whole wedding. It was too soon and with the wrong person and everything just felt erroneous. No! No! She was going through with it. Paul had been there for her when Embry let her down and broke her in half; he had killed her insides and Paul brought her back and healed her heart. Paul deserved to be her husband since she already viewed him as her knight in shining armor. He had turned out to be everything Embry wasn't and had proved it time and time again.

Anna stopped in front of Paul as he smiled softly down at her. There was a sweet twinkle in his onyx eyes as he mouthed 'you look beautiful' and winked at her. He took her hands in his as she breathed deeply once more. They both took a deep breath and exhaled heavily; as they turned to face the priest.

"STOP! Anna Wait…" A voice yelled as the doors in the back of the chapel burst open and Embry, Jake, Quil and Gabriella came running up to the front of the church.

"JAKE!" Paul growled out.

Anna's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?"

Jake held up his hands as to try and keep everyone calm. "Just hold on a minute."

Embry stepped up. "Anna, don't do it. Don't marry him. I told you he was using you, he doesn't love you..." Embry looked at Gabriella. "Tell her; tell her everything you told me NOW."

Gabriella took a few steps towards the nearly wedded couple and she could FEEL Paul's angry eyes boring into her. "The night you caught us in bed, I drugged Embry. The amount and the medications I used were strong enough to get him to do exactly what I wanted him to do and the bonus of it all was he has zero memory for those few hours that we were together. I was jealous of you two. I'd actually had the hugest crush on Embry growing up but never had the guts to tell him, when Paul imprinted on me and I suddenly had knowledge of the pack and that Embry had imprinted on you; I knew I needed a plan to just make you doubt him, which was when I started leaving the notes all over and then someone started helping me."

A deep growl came from behind Anna. Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sorry Paul, but she needs to know. I screwed up Anna and Embry's relationship so bad that they almost ended up with people they didn't even love. I screwed up my life just as much as I screwed up theirs." She sniffled as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "The only difference is, I can't fix my life, but I can damn sure fix theirs."

"YOU'RE A LYING WHORE!" Paul snapped in Gabriella's direction, Sam jumped up from the pew as he grabbed Paul's arm and jerked him back.

Gabriella shook her head negatively again. "It was Paul's idea for you to catch Embry having sex with me. He knew something so extreme would push you to leave Embry and then he would swoop in like the conquering hero and save you from your heartache. The truth is we've still been having sex even though we gave the appearance to be broken up. The last time we had sex was a few weeks ago when he said we had to stop because he was going to ask you to marry him. He's been having protected sex with you, but not with me; as a result I'm pregnant. Anna, don't stay mad at Embry, forgive him because I was the heartless bitch. I'm sorry I didn't see how happy you two were until it was almost too late. If you're going to marry someone, marry Embry you belong together. He's your soul mate. It's been you he's wanted all along, not me; never me." She wiped her eyes as her eyes finally met Anna's. "I'm moving away. I won't be coming back to La Push. There's no way I want my child to ever know what kind of monster its father truly is."

All eyes watched as Gabriella turned and left the chapel. Then all eyes suddenly turned and looked at Paul.

Anna frowned as she looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. She slowly slipped it off and handed it back to Paul. "I knew you were too good to be true. Shame on me for even thinking you were my knight in shining armor. You're nothing to me. You will always be nothing to me." Anna turned and walked up the aisle and out the doors of the church. Her face turned skyward as she felt the rain falling down around her and soaking through her dress.

A vicious growl rumbled through a chest. Paul looked around when he noticed it wasn't him. He looked over and saw the murderous look on Brady's face. "Don't even think about it pup…" Paul spit out.

Brady slowly began stalking forward towards Paul. "SHUT UP!" Nearly everyone jumped at the sound of Brady's voice as it echoed through the small chapel. "You nearly ended my sister by pulling that stupid stunt all because you couldn't have her? She wasn't your imprint to have Paul. You had the perfect imprint who loved you, she may have not loved you enough but you didn't give her a chance to fully love you because you were too hung up on Anna. If I were you I'd leave…for good."

"Are you really trying to tell me what to do?" Paul asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm still part of this pack."

"No you're not." Two separate deep voices said from behind Paul. He turned to see Sam and Jake standing there.

Jake shook his head. "If you think we're going to let you stay after what you've done from hurting Anna to hurting Embry your own pack brother to dividing the pack almost in half, then you've seriously got another thing coming."

"Paul, do yourself a favor and do what you do best; save your own ass. I'll alpha order the pack to leave you alone, but you've got exactly twenty-four hours to get your shit and get out of La Push. If you're not gone, then you will be alone in defending yourself against half your pack brothers. And I refuse to stop them from that, because they deserve a little revenge after what you've put all of them through." Sam's deep voice said matter of factly.

Embry took off after Anna as soon as he got outside he saw her standing in the rain. He jogged over to her as he noticed she was drenched from head to toe. He stood in front of her as she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I owe you an apology. I should've never thought for a second that you'd ever cheat on me willingly." Anna all but whispered.

Embry shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. I know what it looked like." Embry gripped her hand in his. "Anna, I just want you back. We can start all over again or take up where we left off, but I need you in my life. I love you so much and I don't care to remember what the last eighteen months were like for either of us. Just tell me you still want to be with me. Tell me you still love me. Tell me you want to marry me. I'll marry you right now if you just tell me."

Anna eyes danced between his mocha brown eyes. She nodded. "Yes."

Embry heard the yes, but she dropped her head and looked at the ground. Embry's head bent down. "Yes?" He questioned as his hands gripped her hips.

Anna looked up as she nodded and sniffled. She couldn't help the tears. "Yes, if you will, I will."

Embry's lips crashed down on Anna's; suddenly everything they'd been through was meant to happen to lead them to this one perfect moment.

The End.


End file.
